Letting Her Go: Not An Option
by friends and p-f4ever
Summary: What will happen if Gwen finds someone else besides Kevin? What will Kevin do? And...Why does Ben have to help? G/K with very VERY little if any B/J
1. A What?

**A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction EVER!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Ben 10.**

**Kevin's POV**

Just as the sun was beginning to reach the peak of its daily cycle, my eyes sprung open. What the hell time was it? I looked at my alarm clock on my bedside table. 12:17?!?! CRAP! I was supposed to meet Gwen and Ben 17 minutes ago!

I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. There was no way I would have time to take a shower. So I (and anyone else who might smell me) would have to settle for just washing my face and throwing on some deodorant. I quickly got into my usual attire (black t-shirt and jeans) and was out the door by 12:25.

Just as I got into my green camaro, my cell phone started vibrate. I looked at the caller ID on the outside screen. Gwen! My heart skipped a beat just by the mention of that name. A slight, somewhat goofy, smile appeared on my face as I picked up the phone.

"Kevin Levin speaking. How can I be of service on this lovely afternoon?" I said in the politest way physical possible for an ex-con.

"You can start by getting your lazy butt down to Mr. Smoothy FAST!" A frantic Gwen yelled in an out of breath sort of way.

The smile that had been on my face quickly vanished, because as of now I was getting worried.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously.

"There's no time to ex-AH!"

The line went dead.

"Gwen?" I spoke quietly.

"GWEN!" Now I was yelling into my phone. With no second thought I started up my car, and sped out of my drive way.

______________

**Nobody's POV**

As Kevin drove 20 miles over the speed limit, all he could think about was what was happening to Gwen.

"_Maybe it's nothing and she is just pulling some kind of joke. Yeah, a joke. No! Gwen would never pull a prank like this, let alone a prank at all!_ _What if it's DNAliens?! What if I'm too late?"_

As Kevin pulled into the parking lot, he could clearly hear screams of terror coming from inside the building. Then all of a sudden, the drive-thru window smashed into a million pieces and a girl was thrown through it. She landed onto the concrete, got up, and shot out several spheres of energy from her hands back into the building.

"_Gwen!" _Kevin thought happily, after seeing his friend was okay.

He jumped out of his ride and rushed over to her to fight by her side.

"What the hell is causing this?" Kevin asked, looking up and down Gwen to see if she had been injured. She wasn't, but she was slightly ticked off.

"_Wow, even when she's kicking alien ass she still looks beautiful." _Kevin thought to himself, blushing slightly. Gwen just looked at him puzzled.

He's question was quickly answered, when what looked like a 50-foot snake busted through the wall of the .

Kevin looked at it, almost in awe, until he saw a giant snake tail coming right at him. He was smacked a least 30 feet away, and slammed into the side of a parked car. His parked car!

"Not my baby!" He half yelled, half cried.

"Now it's personal!" he said as he absorbed the metal from his slightly dented car.

He ran towards the beast, jumped into the air, and sucker-punched the snake right in the lower jaw. The monster let out a cry of pain and immediately struck back. It thrusted its head back, and then slammed it down on Kevin.

"Oh, you SOB" Gwen muttered as she gathered manna to her hands and released its wrath onto the snake. This cause it to recoil its head out of pain. Gwen ran over to Kevin's side and helped him up. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Thanks" Kevin murmured.

"Did you call Ben yet? We really **could** use back up." Kevin said in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Yeah, I tried three times! He won't pick up!" Gwen stated, while checking her alli for any places he could be bleeding.

She noticed she was still holding his hand. She quickly pulled it away and began to blush like crazy. She looked over at Kevin and realized he must have noticed too, for he was blushing just as much.

Their moment was ruined when the beast recovered from its last hit.

It was about to strike when out of no where the beast froze in place, literally. It became some sort of giant popsicle of venom.

The two teens starred at it, confused. Then almost simultaneously they looked at each other and said, "Ben!".

As if on cue Ben (in Big Chill form) flew out of the snake and with one final attack, shattered it into tiny snake snowflakes.

He landed on the ground next to Kevin and Gwen and transformed back into his normal self. (If Ben could ever possible be "normal")

"You called?" He said in a show-offy tone.

"Thanks for finally showing up!" Gwen said, looking at both Ben AND Kevin.

"What did I do?" Kevin asked.

"You both were suppose to be here at 12:00. you **both** were late." She said, glaring at the two boys.

"Who cares if we're late? At least we're here now." Ben said.

"Yeah, what's the rush. You got a date or something?" Kevin asked, kiddingly.

"Well now that you mention it. Yes, I do." Gwen said.

Kevin's face flushed of all color.

"What?!" Kevin yelled more than asked.

Ben was just watching from the sidelines, like he was watching the climax of a movie.

"I have a date." Gwen repeated, obviously getting a kick out of Kevin's reaction.

Kevin's mouth just dropped.

"This oughta be interesting." Ben laughed, looking at Kevin and Gwen.

__________________________________________

**A/N: OMG!! What will happen? We are FAR from over! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **


	2. Get In The Car

**A/N: Okay, to get you up to speed. Basically, Gwen has a date. Kevin is mad. Now you're up to speed. ENJOY!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything Ben 10.**

**_____________________________________________**

"You h-h-have a d-d-d-date?" Kevin stuttered.

"Yes. I do" Gwen said, slightly amused at how hard it was for Kevin to get through that last sentence.

"W-with w-w-who?"

"A boy from my school asked me to go to the movies with him." Gwen asked, raising one eyebrow toward the now shaking teen.

"But what about me and yo-" Kevin stopped quickly, realizing what he was just about to say.

_"I can't let her see me all shaken up about this! I have to stay cool." _Kevin thought to himself.

"Is that a problem?" Gwen asked, curiously. She hoped that he would say yes, and admit his feelings for her.

"Nope. Why do you ask?" Kevin said with a forced grin.

"Because I um ah....never mind." She said quickly, and with a slightly hurt tone in her voice. That was not even close to what she hoped he would say.

There was an awkward silence that lasted, until Ben finally spoke up.

"So, what time is he picking you up?"

"At about 1:30." Gwen replied.

"Uh Gwen?" Kevin said.

_"Oh my god, is he gonna __**now**__ tell me not to go and to stay with him?"_ Gwen thought to herself hopefully.

"You know it's already 1:20?"

_"Not even close to what I hoped."_ Gwen thought in disappointment.

"Wait, what?" She said, finally realizing what Kevin told her.

"It's already 1:20, wait. Now it's 1:21." He said staring at the clock on his phone.

"Ah crap!" Gwen yelled, as she started to run in the direction of her house.

"I'll talk to you guys later!" She yelled as she turned around to face them more. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't looking where she was going.

*SMACK*

Gwen ran right into a telephone poll, and fell to the ground. She got up and saw her cousin and friend running over to help her.

"I'm alright! Just...stay over there." She yelled to them, as she started running towards home.

"What the hell does she mean she has a date!?!?!" Kevin yelled, once Gwen was out of sight. He slammed his fist onto the hood of his car.

"Chill out man! It's just a date." Ben said, hoping it would calm Kevin down. It just made him even angrier.

Kevin grabbed Ben by the collar of his shirt, lifted him up, and held him in the air while still yelling.

"Just a date! Just...a date! Let me ask you **Ben**, what happens if this date goes well?" Kevin asked, while still holding Ben up.

"Um...they go on another date?" Ben asked hoping that was the answer just so Kevin would put him down.

"Exactly! Then they keep going on dates, until they start to get more serious. Then what happens? Gwen starts abandoning us to hang out with her 'Prince Charming'! Soon we will never get to see her anymore, and I can't live without he-" Kevin stopped. He slowly put Ben back on the ground, and Ben let out a sigh of relief. Kevin started to get teary eyed, but was still far from crying.

"I-I can't live without her Ben. I just can't." He said weakly, not even turning to face his friend.

"Nothing is going to change between our group. So she goes on dates once in a while. I go on dates with Julie all the time! The three of us still hangout." Ben said as he patted Kevin on the back.

"To hell nothings gonna happen. I'll make sure of it!" Kevin said as he opened the car door and got into the driver's seat.

"Wait, what?" Ben stated, looking at Kevin nervously.

"Get in the car." Kevin said quietly.

"Kevin, what are you think-"

"Get **in **the car."

"You know, I would rather just walk home if thats alrigh-"

"Damn it Ben! Get in the car now!"

Ben ran to the passenger side and got in the front seat. Kevin started to drive away, but not before he skidded out of the parking lot. There was a silence.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Ben questioned.

"The movies." Kevin replied, with a devilish smile on his face.

_____________________________

**A/N: What does Kevin have up his sleeve? Does he actually have a plan? And why does he need Ben's help? WHO asked Gwen out?**


	3. Perverted Stalker

**A/N: Thanks to all of you people that reviewed my work! It means a lot to me. :-) So when we left, Kevin had some sort of plan for ruining Gwen's date. What will happen? Read and find out! ENJOY!!!!!! **

**P.S. I'll do some later chapters in Gwen's POV and Kevin's. MAYBE even one in Ben's. ;-)**

**______________________________**

Kevin and Ben drove in silence for what seemed to be an eternity. Ben kept glancing over at Kevin to see if he was going to flip out again. The only reaction Kevin had now, was the same devilish smile.

"So, what's your 'master plan'?" Ben said, waving his hands in the air when he said 'master plan'. He waved them a little to much, because he slammed his right hand into the car window. He let out a small yelp, and began rubbing his "injury".

"And why do you need me? I have plans with my friends at 3." Ben said, lying through his teeth. Kevin noticed.

"What 'friends'? I'm here, and Gwen has plans with someone else." Kevin said as he glared at Ben, catching him in his lie.

"Um...my mom?"

"You have plans with your mom? Who's your friend? Nice try smart guy."

"Well if you're gonna drag me along to do whatever it is we are going to do, at least tell me what it is exactly we are going to do." Ben said, having no actual idea what that sentence meant. But Kevin understood it, which is all that mattered.

"Well, where do I beginning? We are going to go to the movies, and follow Gwen on her date. That simple enough for you to understand?" Kevin asked sarcastically.

"So, let me get this straight. We are going to STALK Gwen?"

"Exactl- wait, no! We are just going to follow her."

"Why exactly?" Ben asked. He knew the answer, but it was fun torturing Kevin like this.

"To um...make sure no um...DNAliens disturb her date?"

"Nice try smart guy." Ben said, quoting Kevin. Kevin just gave him a dirty look as they pulled into the mall/movie theatre parking lot. He pulled out a pair of binoculars and started looking around the lot to find Gwen.

"Why do you have binoculars in your car?" Ben asked, kind of creeped out.

"I uh..like to bird watch." Kevin said obviously lying.

"Whatever...perv." Ben said as he put up his hand to block any punch that Kevin might throw. Lucky for him, he saw Gwen getting out of a silver Mercedes Benz about 40 feet from them.

"Kevin LOOK!" He said, pointing out the red head.

Kevin put the binoculars to his face, and began watching. He threw a notebook at Ben.

"Here, take notes." He said as he passed Ben a pencil out of the glove compartment. Kevin began.

"Okay: 1:43 Gwen gets out of a Mercedes Benz, 1:44 Gwen steps in a puddle, 1:45 Gwen wipes water off shoe, 1:46-"

"Kevin! I don't think we need notes, or at least notes **that** specific. It's not like Gwen's a suspect in a murder or something! Why don't we just follow her into the movie and if any 'DNAliens' show up, we'll take it from there. Okay?"

"Yeah, I guess your right."

Ben started to get out of the car, but was quickly pulled back in.

"What the hell are you doing!?!? You can't get out yet she'll see us!" Kevin yelled.

"Sorry, sorry." Ben said, holding his hands up in defeat. "Hey look, her date is getting out of the car!"

Both boys turned toward the direction of Gwen, and started staring at the driver's side door of the Mercedes. A tall, blonde haired kid stepped out. He was probably a little shorter than Kevin, but was still taller than Gwen. He was wearing a leather coat, and a pair of Levi's. He walked over to Gwen and put his jacket on her after seeing that she was shivering. They started to walk into the movie theatre.

"Hey, I know that kid!" Ben exclaimed. "That's uh...Danny Micheals. Yeah, he lives in our neighborhood. All the girls at my school LOVE hi-" Ben stopped, seeing as his last comment didn't go over very well with a now angry Kevin. Ben knew he had to think of something fast if he didn't want to get his head ripped off.

"But um..he's got nothin' on you. I mean uh...look at you! Have I ever told you how handsome you are?" Ben stated while giving a small smile to Kevin. Kevin just gave him a dirty look and started to get out of the car.

_____________________________________

**A/N: That Ben just doesn't know when to quit! Sorry to those out there who wanted her date to be some that we knew. :-( But it had to be someone out of the blue. I guess I still haven't answer one question. WHY DOES BEN HAVE TO COME? Find out in the next chapter. (maybe) ;-)**


	4. Mishap At the Megaplex

**A/N: Hey again! i know this is like the 4th chapter I've put up today, but writing is sooo fun. I used to hate it. Okay, so so far Gwen is on a date. Kevin and Ben are following her. What will happen next?! Read to find out! ENJOY!!!!!**

_______________________________

Kevin and Ben followed Gwen and Danny into the Megaplex Movie Theatre. They knew they had to stay a good distance away from Gwen, or she might see them. Ben and Kevin followed the couple until they reached the ticket counter.

"Well nice job thinking this plan through! How are we supposed to know what movie they are going to see?!" Ben said, glaring at Kevin.

"Just wait a sec, I have a plan." Kevin stated. He looked around the ticket counter and saw that there was a cardboard cut out advertising a movie about 5 feet away. He grabbed Ben and threw him behind it, and then Kevin ran behind it.

"Ow!" Ben exclaimed. "What the hell's your problem?!"

"You need to stay here while I figure out what movie their seeing." Kevin said softly as he jumped out from behind the cut out. He scanned the room, and saw that there was a concrete wall right behind the ticket counter. He snuck behind, and absorbed the material. He crawled over to the side of the counter, and stood in a heroic position.

_"Okay, maybe if I stand still enough Gwen will just think I am a statue. Yeah, this will work." _Kevin thought to himself, while still holding his position.

_"Wait, won't she recognize my face? Ah crap!" _Now he knew he was in for it. There was **no** way Gwen wasn't going to notice him. But luck was with him at that moment. Right as Gwen was about to walk by him, her phone started to go off. She picked it up and walked right passed him.

"Hello?" Gwen said as she answered the phone.

"Hey cuz. What's up?"

"What do you want Ben?" Gwen asked, now getting ticked off. Kevin heard the mention of Ben's name and looked around. He saw Ben still behind the cut out, on his cell phone.

"Oh, I just wanted to chat. See how my favorite relative is doing." Ben said, as he gave Kevin a thumbs up.

"Ben, what time is it?"

"I think it's about 2:00."

"And what did I say I had at 1:30?"

"Oh, your date! I am **so** sorry! How silly of me to forget. By the way, how's the date going?"

"Good-bye Ben!" Gwen said as she hung up the phone.

Kevin could only hear Gwen's side of the conversation, but knew Ben must have done something to piss her off. She stormed over to Danny, who was just about to buy the tickets.

"Two for _Friday The 13th: XXII_." He said with a smile to the old lady working on the other side of the counter.

The woman handed Danny the tickets, and he and Gwen started to walk away. Kevin watched as they left, and also watched as Danny put his arm around Gwen's shoulder. Kevin could feel the anger boiling up. This broke his concentration, and he fell to the ground turning back into his normal self.

He went up to the same old lady, and bought two tickets for the exact same movie. After he received the tickets, he walked over to where Ben was hiding. There was one problem. There **was** no Ben hiding.

_"What the hell?! Where did he go?!"_ Kevin thought, now ticked off because he couldn't see Gwen and Danny anymore. He had no idea where Ben ran off to.

_"Think Kev think! Knowing Ben, where would he most likely go?"_ He thought for a few seconds, and then started to run over to the concession stand line. And sure enough, there was Ben ordering.

"Yes, I'd like two orders of nachos, a large Coke, and a-Hey!" Ben was cut off by Kevin pulling him away from the line.

"I'll take that to go!" He yelled over his shoulder at the kid behind the counter.

*********************

As the two teens entered the theatre, the movie had already started. Kevin searched around the dark room franticly for Gwen.

"Thanks a lot! Because of your 'snacking' I have no clue where they went!" Kevin said. He was shooshed by people around him.

"It's not my fault!" Ben stated in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

"Yeah, how?"

"I have eleven mouths to feed!"

"What?!?!"

"Yeah, you know. Me...and my ten aliens." Ben said with a slight grin.

"You are **so **lucky that I am an **ex**-con, or so help me you would be through that wall right now!" Kevin said sternly, while poking Ben in the chest with his right index finger.

"Okay, calm down. No need to PMS on me. Look, they're right over there." Ben said as he pointed out his cousin and her date.

"You're lucky Tenneson!" Kevin muttered as he pulled Ben over to two empty seats two rows back from Gwen. There was no one sitting in front of him, so Kevin had a clear view on his crush and "the other man". Ben, on the other hand had a really fat tall guy sitting right in front of him.

"Great! I actually **want** to see this movie, and I get stuck with this." Ben murmured, obviously talking to himself. He sunk down into his seat, out of disappointment.

The movie played, and all Kevin did was watch Gwen and Danny the whole time. He didn't blink, he didn't move, he barely even breathed. Every so often he would see Gwen and Danny reach for the popcorn at the same time, or do some other lame excuse to be able to touch each other. Until...IT happened.

About three quarters of the way through the movie, Kevin was beginning to get bored of watching the couple. Ben was now asleep in his chair, after giving up trying to watch the movie **around** the fat man. Right before Kevin was going to take his stare off Gwen and Danny, he saw it. Danny slowly lifted up his arms like he was going to 'stretch'.

_"Oh my god! He isn't! He isn't going to do 'the move'"_ Kevin thought nervously in his head. As he was thinking, he watched as Danny placed his arm around Gwen's shoulder.

_"He is! He is going to do 'the move!'" _

Just as Kevin thought this, he watched as Danny and Gwen looked at each other. Danny began to slowly lean in, and so did Gwen.

_"Oh my god! I can't let this happen!" _Kevin thought. _'I have to do something!"_

Now the couple's lips were inches away from each other. Kevin panicked. He looked over at the fat man that was in front of Ben. He was holding a soda. Right in front of the man was Danny. Kevin leaned over Ben, and pushed. He pushed the back of the fat man, causing him to lean forward and drop his soda. RIGHT ON DANNY!

Danny jumped up and screamed. This woke Ben up, who now was looking around confused. Kevin just watched as his plan unfolded in front of his eyes. Danny was now cold and sticky. Gwen was trying to be supportive by not laughing at him, and the fat man was just apologizing to Danny.

"I am so sorry! Somebody behind me hit my back." The fat man explained.

_"Crap!"_ Kevin thought. He ducked behind his seat and hid on the floor. Noticing Ben was still sitting up looking confused, he pulled Ben down too.

As people in the theatre were complaining about their movie being interrupted, it was the perfect opportunity for Kevin and Ben to sneak out. Lucky for them, there was no one else in their row to block them from their exit.

They crawled along the floor, and once they reached the aisle they ran out the door.

____________________________

**A/N: OMG!!!! Poor Danny! And the poor fat man lost his soda. :-( What will happen next? Is the date over? Find out next chapter!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. The Plan, The Deal, and The French Place

**A/N: Hey again! Guess what?! Someone added my story to their favorites list!!!! O I'm so happy!!!! I couldn't write without you guys support! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!!!**

**______________________________**

Kevin and Ben were standing outside the doors of Theatre 11, panting.

"Holy crap that was close!" An out of breath Kevin said.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Ben yelled.

"I don't know. I saw them leaning in for a kiss, and lost it!"

"You lost it?! No, I hadn't noticed! Throwing soda at some one is not a usual thing to do!"

"I didn't throw it, the fat ma-" Kevin stopped as he saw the doors to the theatre swinging open. He grabbed Ben, and pulled him behind a trash can. A second later, Gwen and Danny came out.

"Are you sure you don't want to just go home and change?" Gwen asked, looking concerned at Danny.

"No, no, it's fine. Just...a little wet." He said with a smile. "And anyway, I'm having to much fun to go home."

Gwen started to blush. "Yeah, me too."

"Let me just go into the bathroom and **try** to get some of this off." Danny said as he started to enter the men's room.

Gwen watched as he left, and then leaned against the wall and sighed.

By now Kevin was about to go into the men's room and give that punk a swirly or something, but decided that might not be the best thing to do.

Danny returned with in minutes. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Gwen replied with a slightly disappointing tone in her voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just sad that our date is over."

"Who said anything about it being over?" Danny asked with a boyish grin on his face. He grabbed Gwen's hand and pulled her towards the entrance of the mall.

Ben and Kevin finally were able to come out of hiding.

"Okay, the movies over. Can I **please** go home now?" Ben whined.

"No! You heard him. The dates not over." Kevin stated. "And my plan is still not finished!"

"I thought following them to the movies** was **the plan?" Ben said, confused as always.

"No, and there's no time to explain." Kevin said as he grabbed Ben's arm and began pulling him as they followed Gwen.

**********************

After minutes of walking, the couple stopped at a French restaurant. Gwen and Danny walked in, and Kevin and Ben snuck over to the big glass window, and peered in.

"Bonne Nourriture? Sounds fancy!" Ben exclaimed as his eyes darted around the room. "He really knows how to treat a girl huh?"

Kevin didn't even come back with a witty remark, or a threat. He was too angry. He watched as the girl of his dreams sat down at a candle lit table with a man, that wasn't him. He saw that the two were talking. He knew he had to get closer. He looked around the restaurant and saw that a few feet from Gwen's table was a desert cart.

_"No, you can't fit in there are you crazy!"_ He thought to himself. _"I need to find something a little bigger."_

Kevin scanned the room, and saw that the table right next to the couple was vacant. The table cloth also went down to ground. _"PERFECT! But now where to put Ben? Hmmm...wait a sec. Maybe I can't fit in the cart, but someone maybe 5'9" could."_ Kevin thought as a evil grin emerged on his face. Ben noticed this.

"What are you thinking of doing?"

"Ben, how tall are you?"

"About 5'8" or 5'9". Why?" Ben asked, now concerned for his own safety.

"Come here." Kevin said. He then explained his plan to Ben.

"No way!" Ben yelled. "I refuse to do it!"

"Come on, you have to! We are so close to being done!" Kevin argued.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

Is there anything that will make you chang-"

"No. Wait. Did you say anything?"

"Yes. ANYTHING!"

"Okay, I'll help you with you little 'plan', if you will be my personal chauffeur for two weeks."

"Deal." The two boys shook on their contracted. "Ha! Sucks to be you! I basically already **am** your chauffeur!"

"What?! Ah crap!" Ben muttered in defeat. He sighed. "Ah, whatever. Let's get this over with."

______________________

**A/N: Hey, I know that was short. But I wanted to make the actual plan it's own chapter. What is Kevin thinking of doing? Will Ben EVER get to go home?**


	6. The Execution

**A/N: I wanted to thank all of you again who have reviewed my work or the people that have added me to their alerts or favorites. Thanks!! Now this is where the fun happens. Let us watch as Kevin's plan unfolds. ENJOY!!!!!!!!**

**____________________________________**

Kevin and Ben entered the restaurant. They looked around to make sure that the coast was clear to move in on their plan. Unfortunately they were greeted by the host.

"Hello, a table for two?" The man asked in a feminine voice.

"Huh? Oh, no we aren't here to eat." Kevin replied as he looked around to find Gwen again. The host noticed Kevin's strange behavior and looked at the teen puzzled.

"Well, if you're not here to eat, why are you hear?"

"Well um....uh..." Kevin couldn't think of an excuse. He couldn't tell the host he was stalking someone.

"We're planning a baby shower!" Ben yelled out.

"What?!" Kevin and the host exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yeah, a baby shower. For my...aunt. And we uh..."

"Are looking at place to have it." Kevin finished Ben's thought. The two boys looked at the host, hoping that he would buy their story and just leave them alone. It didn't go over so well.

"Um..yeah. Hang on one second, I'm gonna get the manager." He said, walking away.

"Quick before he gets back!" Kevin said. "Get into your position!"

Ben and Kevin slowly walked through the restaurant, and walked right by Gwen's table. They walked on the side facing Gwen's back, because if Danny saw them, he won't know who they were. It didn't matter though, Danny was too busy starring at Gwen to notice them.

The two teens got on all fours, and Kevin crawled under the next table over. Ben put the brakes on the dessert cart, and crawled into it. They waited. The next stage of the plan couldn't take place until the couple ordered and got their food.

Kevin took the time to eavesdrop on Gwen's conversation.

"So, who called before we went into the movie?" Danny asked, still starring at Gwen.

"Oh, just my cousin."

"Oh, did something happen?" Danny asked concerned.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Oh, 'cause the only time I ever talk to my cousins is when something comes up. We aren't that close."

"Oh see me and my cousin, Ben are like brother and sister. Like I remember this one time, Me, Ben and Kevin-"

"Kevin?" Danny asked, with a slight frown on his face.

"Yeah, Kevin."

"Is he your other cousin?"

"No, we aren't related. He's just a boy that hangs out with me and Ben."

"Ay a-a um...boyfriend?" Danny asked, hoping the answered would be no.

"Wha-no, not at all." Gwen said slightly blushing at the idea of her and Kevin a couple. _"I wish."_ She thought to herself.

Kevin heard the whole conversation. He was heartbroken.

_"Does this mean there is no chance for... __**us**__? Well, if I can't have her, this pretty boy sure can't."_ Kevin now thought in rage. And what perfect timing for him, the food had just arrived. It was spaghetti.

_"How cliche." _Kevin thought rolling his eyes, looking at the food. Now it was time for him and Ben to put the plan into action.

**A/N: Okay, I'm gonna split the plan up to show Ben and Kevin's perspective. Some of the events will overlap. Hopefully it won't be to confusing. :-)**

**(Kevin)**

Kevin could see Ben moving into position. He saw Ben's hand sticking out the side of the dessert cart, and he was pulling himself closer to Danny. Kevin watched Ben carefully. He saw a flash of green light come from the cart.

**(Ben)**

Ben saw that the food was delivered to the table, and Gwen and Danny were about to start.

_"Okay, here goes nothing."_ Ben thought as he started to pull himself over to where Danny was sitting. He turned on the Omnitrix, and slammed down on it. He was immediately turned into Swampfire. He had to curl up in the tiniest ball possible, because now he was almost to big to fit in the cart.

Swampfire then proceeded with the plan. He stuck his hand out, and made Danny's chair's front legs catch on fire. He heard a crash, but couldn't see what had happened.

**(Kevin)**

Kevin watched as Ben (in Swampfire form) did as he was told.

As soon as the legs of the chair dissolved into ashes, Danny fell forward. Out of instinct, he grabbed for the closets thing. Which happened to be the table cloth. As Danny fell, pulling the table cloth with him, the plate of spaghetti fell onto Gwen's lap. She let out a girly shriek. Kevin could not refrain from laughing.

Danny got off the floor, and looked around. He picked up the remains of his chair, and saw the two burnt remains of the front legs.

"What the hell?" Danny said, as he showed Gwen. Gwen took the remains from Danny, and analyzed it.

_"Okay, chairs don't just spontaneously combust. Plus, these look like they were burned off." _As Gwen finished her last thought, she had a good idea who had done this. _"He wouldn't."_ She told herself. Gwen scanned around the restaurant and saw the dessert cart. She also saw a green flash come out from inside it._ "He would."_

"I'm gonna go into the bathroom and clean up." Gwen lied to Danny, as she started to pull the dessert cart with her.

"With the cart?" Danny asked, extremely confused.

"Yeah, I wanna um..pick a dessert?" Gwen asked more than said as she walked away. Once she was in the back of the restaurant where the bathrooms were, she lifted up the cloth that had been covering the cart. She was greeted by two brown eyes.

"Ben Tenneson, what the HELL are you doing here?!" Gwen asked in a very pissed off tone.

"Well, it's a funny story." Ben laughed as he looked over at his cousin. She did not look amused.

"Kevin made me do it." Ben said defeat.

"Wha-**Kevin** is here too?!"

"Yeah, he's hiding under that table." Ben said as he pointed out the table right next to Gwen's.

"Oh, he's in for it this time." Gwen muttered, as she walked back to her table still covered in spaghetti.

_____________________________

**A/N: So NOW we know why Kevin needed Ben's help! FINALLY! I know the chapter wasn't my best or funniest, but it was needed. What is Gwen going to do to get back at Kevin? Find out next chapter!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Revenge Hurts: Literally

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story! I'm glad you guys like it! :-) And thanks to all of the people who have put me on their author alert/story alert/favorite story lists! Okay, so when we left off: Gwen now knows that Kevin is following her on her date. What is she going to do to pay him back? ENJOY!!!!!!**

**____________________________**

_"Oh, he is gonna pay SO bad for this!" _Gwen thought to herself as she walked back over to her table. Danny was waiting for her, watching her walk. About five employees were huddled together looking at the broken chair, completely confused.

"I thought you were going to clean yourself off?" Danny asked, pointing to the spaghetti still on Gwen's shirt.

"Oh, um...they were out of water. Anyways..." Gwen said, quickly changing the subject. "We can just sit at this table to finish eating." Gwen told Danny, pointing to the table that Kevin was under.

Kevin heard what Gwen said. _"Crap! Did Ben sell me out? Hopefully she's pointing to the table on the other side. Wait, there was no other table. Damn it!" _All of a sudden, Kevin saw feet walking over towards the table he was under. He then felt two sets of feet kick into him, one on each side. He looked over to one side, and saw a pair of shoes he did not recognize. He looked to the other side and saw Gwen's shoes, and Gwen's feet. "Crap." Kevin muttered.

"Do you feel something under the table?" Danny asked, about to look under the table cloth.

"No!" Gwen yelled. Danny jumped back in shock, almost falling out of his seat...again.

"No, I don't." Gwen said, trying to cover up her random out burst. Now she was certain Kevin was under there. She felt something under the table and so did Danny. So she did the only thing she could do.

Gwen swung her leg back, and then swung it forward right into Kevin's side. Kevin let out a small yelp out of pain, and his eyes were starting to water up. _"Damn! She obviously knows I'm down here. Well, now's my chance to scare away Mr. Pretty Boy here."_ Kevin thought as a mischievous grin entered his face.

Kevin slowly took of Gwen's left foot shoe.

_"What the hell is he doing?!" _Gwen thought to herself, while trying to listen to Danny talk. She tried to kick Kevin with her right foot, but she couldn't move it. Something was on top of it.

Kevin had put on elbow on Gwen's right foot, and now had the shoe of the other foot. He then proceeded to tickle the under part of Gwen's foot.

"I remember when I was like 10, my dog was hit by a car." Danny said sadly to Gwen. She could now feel Kevin tickling her foot. She let out a whimper, and then started to laugh hysterically.

"That...is...so...sad." She said in between laughs. She was bitting her lip to try to refrain from laughing. Danny looked at her hurt. How could she laugh at such a sad thing?

Kevin finally stopped tickling Gwen, and put her shoe back on. A few moments later, a waiter came to Gwen and Danny's table with a new plate of spaghetti.

"This is on the house, as an apology for the uh...earlier incident." The waiter said, looking at Danny and then walking away.

Danny and Gwen starting eating, and a few moments past without any disturbance for Kevin. The couple talked about school, family, and friends. It was going good, until Gwen felt something (or someone) taking her shoe off again.

Gwen wound up to kick Kevin again, and Kevin saw. Right as Gwen's foot was about to make contact, Kevin moved slightly to dodge the attack. Gwen ended up kicking Danny right in the shin.

"Ah! What the hell?!?!" Danny screamed, as he jumped out of his seat. Gwen, now just realizing what she had done, looked at Danny in horror. _"What the hell have I done?"_ She thought to herself.

"What the hell did you kick me for?!?!" Danny yelled, sitting back down holding onto his shin.

"Um..ah..well I have this twitch-" Gwen lied, before she was cut off.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Danny said, throwing money on the table and storming out.

"Wait Danny!" Gwen yelled to him. He didn't even turn around to look at her. All the people in he restaurant were staring at her. Now she was sad, embarrassed, but more of all pissed!

"KEVIN LEVIN, GET OUT FROM UNDER THE TABLE!" Gwen yelled, staring angrily at the table. No answer. "NOW!"

She saw the table cloth lift up, and Kevin slowly came out from underneath it. The other people in the restaurant who were watching gasped.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!?!"

"Um..ah.."

"You know what I don't even want an answer. How the hell could you do that to me?!?!" Gwen said, with tears now forming in her eyes. Kevin saw this, and went over to try to comfort her. She just pushed him away.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Kevin said sadly, looking down at his feet.

"Well, for not trying to do something, you did a pretty damn good job!" Gwen yelled.

"But Gwen-"

"But Gwen what?! Are you gonna give me one of your dumb ass excuses?" Gwen asked. There was no answer. "That's what I thought." She said as she started to walk toward the exit of the restaurant.

"I love you." Kevin said quietly, but Gwen heard it loud and clear.

"What?!"

"I said I love you." Kevin now said it a little louder. He now finally looked up, and his eyes met Gwen's.

"You wanna know something Kevin." Gwen began. "For the longest time those were the only three words I wanted to her you say. But right now, I don't even care."

Gwen walked out of the restaurant leaving Kevin standing there, with tears now in his eyes.

__________________________

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know it wasn't very funny. but I had to have some drama in it! :-) PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Cause I wanna know how the story is going,and how good that chapter was. What will happen now to Gwevin? Does Gwen still love Kevin? Find out next chapter!**


	8. Sad Minds Think Alike

**A/N: I am so happy! My story is now on 5 people's favorites list! I know it's not a lot, but it is to me! lol Hope you guys like this chapter! ENJOY!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Wow I haven't done one of these in a while! I do not own anything Ben 10.**

**__________________________________________**

After Gwen rushed out of the restaurant, she ran out of the mall. It was down pouring, but she was too upset to notice. She found a nearby tree and sat under it. All she could do now was cry.

_"He loves me? Kevin Levin, the guy who tried so many times to kill Ben and I as kids, loves me? And I don't even care?"_ Gwen thought to herself as tears started to run down her face even more than before.

_"Well you know what, screw him!" _ Gwen was shocked at how much she had swore in the past few minutes. She was always the kind of person who believed that swearing was useless. Now she understood why people did it.

Gwen got up from where she was sitting, and looked around. _"Great! Danny's gone, I'm not talking to Kevin, how the hell am I suppose to get home?!" _Gwen was to depressed to ride the bus, because that involved 'people to people' actions. So she decided just to walk.

********

After Gwen had left the restaurant, Kevin still just stood there in tears. He was not fully crying, but he was beginning to whimper and really well up. He looked around and saw that people were still staring at him.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" He yelled out, to no body in particular. He then still just stood there. Now his whimpering was becoming full out crying.

_"What the hell have I done?! Now Gwen isn't just __**not **__my girlfriend, but now she's not even my friend! Why the hell do I have to act the way I do?!"_ Kevin thought to himself, as he fell to his knees crying. People were still staring, and some started to whisper.

"Okay people, cut it out! Shows over!" a voice from behind Kevin said.

Kevin turned around to see Ben using his handstousher people's attention to something else. _"Ben? I forgot he was here."_ Kevin thought to himself. His crying had stopped for the moment, and he felt good enough to stand.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked his friend, putting a hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked, sniffling.

"Oh don't be such a hard ass! Everyone saw what just happened, and no one here would believe you if you told them otherwise." Ben said, looking hard into Kevin's eyes.

"I-I just wanna go home." Kevin said, as he headed to the exit. Ben followed, knowing better than to say anything.

********

It took Gwen almost an hour to get home. Not because it was a far distance, but because she was walking slowly and every once in a while she had to stop and cry. When she reached her front doorstep, she didn't want to go in. She knew that her parents would be all over her, asking questions about why she was sad and what happened on her date. She couldn't deal with that right now.

Gwen walked over to the backside of her house, and looked up at her bedroom window. There was a tree branch that led right to it. She climbed up the tree, opened her bedroom window, and climbed in. Lucky for her the window was unlocked.

She got undressed, put on her pajamas, and crawled into bed. She laid there, wide awake, staring at her wall thinking about Kevin.

********

After Kevin dropped Ben off at his house, he headed home. Unfortunately the way from Ben's house to his, brought him right passed Gwen's house. As if out of instinct, he stopped right in front of her house. He got out of the car and started walking towards her front doorstep. He was about to knock, but decided not to. He knew that Gwen had probably told her parents what had happened, and he couldn't deal with their questions about what had happened.

Kevin turned around and got into his camaro. He sat there for a few moments, just listening to the rain. His mind would wander time to time, but it would always bring him back to one person. Gwen.

_"I have to tell her I'm sorry."_ One part of Kevin's mind said. _"And say what, 'Sorry I ruined your date and stalked you. Can we still go out'?"_ Another part of his mind argued.

Kevin slammed his head into the steering wheel, and started crying. And this time, it was full crying. With his head still on the wheel, his started the car up and began to drive away.

When he got home, all he did was undress, put on his pajamas, and he crawled into bed. He laid there, wide awake, staring at his wall thinking of Gwen.

__________________________

**A/N: I know, it was short and not funny. Hopefully it was still good though. :-) The next chapter will be longer I PROMISE!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	9. Denial Is Not Just A River

**A/N: FINALLY! After weeks of not updating, I FINALLY AM! I'm sure some of you are happy. (or mad) Thanks to everyone that reviewed! OVER 20 REVIEWS! I have spent all the time I SHOULD have spent updating reading other people's FanFiction. I just love all the DAnny Phantom and Ben 10:AF ones! (Those are my 2 favorite shows) Okay, I won't bore you anymore. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!! P.S. **Normal=Narration, **Bold=Phone,**_** Bold+Italics=?**_

**______________________________________________**

**(Gwen's POV...finally)**

I woke up with a huge headache. I didn't feel like getting out of bed. I was WAY to depressed...and pissed. How could Kevin do that to me?!

_**Because he loves you.**_

What the hell was that? I slowly sat up in my bed, and looked around. I expected to see someone, but my room was vacant.

"Okay, who's there?!" I asked. My voice was shaky, because I was nervous that there was some creep in my bedroom.

_**Forgive Kevin.**_

Okay, now I am official creeped out. I swung my feet over the edge of my bed and put my slippers on. I slowly walked over to the closet, all the while mustering together manna in my hand. Just incase someone was in there. I swung the closet door open. Nothing.

"Okay, who...or whatever you are show yourself!" I demanded. There was no reply. Maybe I was just imagining things. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, so maybe that's what it is. Yeah, has to be.

I decided that since I was already out of bed (much to my dismay) I might as well get dressed like a normal person. I walked into my closet and grabbed a pair of hip-hugger jeans, and a tighter brown shirt. In the meantime I kept convincing myself that the reason I was hearing things, was because of insomnia. I knew it was a lie.

I finished getting ready, and began to walk out of my room. _Crap! My phone. _I thought before turning back into my room. I found my phone on my bureau, turned it on, and checked for messages. I assumed that Kevin would text me, but I was still surprised when I open my phone.

**Message Box Full**

What?! I went into my inbox, and there they were. 270 text messages from Kevin Levin. Starting from 8 o'clock last night, until 4 o'clock this morning. I did not feel like reading 270 "I'm sorry"s. I scrolled through, and read some of them.

**Gwen, Im srry. Plz text me bak!**

**Gwen, if u dont text me bak...ill hunt u down**

**It was Ben's idea. nvm, that doesnt even make sense. y would he comeup with that idea. it was 2 smart of a plan for him 2 think of.**

Those were some of the text messages. I also looked to see I had 27 missed calls, and 13 voicemail messages. I just deleted them all. I didn't care what he had to say, it wouldn't take back how humiliated I was in front of those people at the restaurant. I put my phone on vibrate, and threw it into my pocket.

_**Forgive Kevin. You know you love him.**_

"Who the hell are you?!" I yelled up at the ceiling. Still no response. Now I think I am going insane.

I just shook it off, and walked downstairs. I was greeted by my parents, who were in a very happy mood. A little too happy for my taste, especially today. My mom was making breakfast and my dad was sitting at the table. I soon joined my father.

"Good morning sunshine!" My mother said, not even looking up from her cooking.

"Morning." I mumbled back, slouching in my chair.

"So, how was your date yesterday?" My father asked, not even looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Fine." I said, not wanting to explain anything to my parents.

"That's good. I'm glad Kevin finally asked you out then." My mother said cheerily.

"It wasn't with Kevin!" I shouted, beginning to sit up right in my chair.

"It wasn't? I just assumed-"

"Assumed what? That because I hang out with that ass hole, that he is the guy I went on a date with?" I shouted, now standing up, with my hands holding the table in front of me.

"Gwendolyn Tenneson! That kind of language and/or tone will not be used in this house!" My father shouted, looking me right in the eyes after putting down his newspaper. I sat back in my chair, crossed my arms over my chest, and slouched again.

"Sorry." I mumbled. There was an eery silence between the three of us.

_**Don't take it out on them. Forgive Kevin.**_

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled at whatever the hell was talking to me.

"That's it! Go to your room until you know the proper way to talk!" My father yelled, pointing to the staircase.

I got out of my chair, stood up, and began storming over to the stairs. God did today already suck.

*********

I've been sitting in my room for almost an hour. I am as bored as if I was in school. Scratch that, I am more bored. I got off my bed where I had been laying, and walked over to my window. I looked out at the backyard. It looked nice out.

I couldn't stand being in this room any longer. I opened up the window, and was ready to make my escape. Luckily for me there is a branch that goes from my tree to my window. I crawled out of the room, grabbed onto the branch, and eventually made my way down the tall oak.

I had no clue where I was going, I just sprinted once my feet hit the ground.

___________________________________________________

**A/N: OOOOO, a kinda cliffy! Where is Gwen going? What is that creepy thing that keeps talking to her? I don't know. (Actually I do) I might update again later today, so be prepared! Oh yeah...HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! STAY TUNED!**

**AND REVIEW!!!**


	10. The Tale Of A Crazy Bitch

**A/N: FINALLY! I now have 25 reviews! That's 1/4 of 100! I am so happy! Okay, I got a question for my readers. Who ever gets it right first, in a review, gets their name on my next update. (not a great prize, I know) Where did I get the first name Danny from? (Gwen's date ovb.) First one to guess it IN A REVIEW wins. GOOD LUCK!!! ENJOY CHAPTER 10!!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S. Some of the POV's/scenes over lap. Shouldn't be too confusing though. You guys are smart...well most of you. lol jk**

**_______________________________________________________**

**(Nobody's POV)**

Gwen had been running for a while now, and was starting to get tired.

_"Why the hell am I running, if I have NO clue where to even go?!"_ She thought angrily at herself. _"I can't go home, I DEFINITELY can't go to Kevin's. I could go to Ben's...but he did help Kevin, so no. I got it!"_

Gwen continued running, but this time, she had a destination in mind. She picked up her phone and hit Speed Dial #3.

*****************************

**(Ben's POV)**

"I don't know Julie, I feel partially guilty." I told Julie. I had spent the day at her house. I tried calling Kevin a few times to see how he was doing after...the incident, but he wouldn't pick up.

"That's because it's PARTIALLY your fault!" Julie yelled at me. "You should have tried to stop him."

"Wow Julie, thanks. You _really_ know how to make a guy feel better."

"Well, I only speak the truth." She said crossing her arms, glaring at me. I knew she was right.

"And I wouldn't want you any other way." I said giving her a small smile. She looked back at me and smiled.

"I think you need to try calling Gwen to see how she's doing."

"You're right." I replied. I picked up my phone, and dialed Gwen's cell number.

"It's busy." I said.

"Just stay on, it might click over." Julie responded. Then, her phone started to ring.

"Are you sure your not calling me?" She asked as she took her phone out of her pocket.

"I might be dense, but I'm not _that _dense."

Julie looked at the caller ID.

"Gwen." She said giving me a worried look, and then answering the phone.

******************

**(Gwen's POV)**

"Hello? Gwen?" I heard Julie answer. Thank god she picked up!

"Hey." I replied. I had finally stopped running

"Hey, where are you?"

"I have no clue, and frankly I don't care."

"Are you okay?" Julie said with a sympathetic tone in her voice. Crap, Ben must have told her what happened. I didn't need anyone's sympathy.

"Fine." I lied.

"Gwen." Julie said in a "you lie like crap" kinda way.

"Okay, I'm not. I ran away from home 'cause I freaked out at my parents and was sent to my room. I keep hearing this 'thing' talking to me. I have no where to go, and I have been running around town looking for your house, but I forgot where you lived. I have no idea where I am now!" I yelled frantically at the phone.

"Okay Gwen. First, calm down! Now, look around. What do you see?"

"Um...run down buildings, street lights, and a garage." I stopped. "Shit!"

"What! What happened?!" Julie asked concerned.

"I know where I am."

***************

**(Kevin's POV)**

_Why the hell won't Gwen answer. She's pissing me off. Sure I ruined her date, but I only did it to protect her. That pretty boy doesn't deserve to have her. But...neither do I. _I kept repeating the last sentence to myself. I don't deserve her.

I have been in bed all day. I don't feel like getting up. What would be the point. I can't see Gwen, and I don't want to see Ben because he reminds me of Gwen, which reminds me that I can't see her. My life sucks.

I looked over at my clock. 3:47. I heard my stomach growl. I hadn't eaten in almost 2 full days. I was wondering when my stomach would realize that.

I slowly got out of bed, and walked over to my window. I opened up the shades and looked out at my neighborhood. It sucked, like everything else in my life. There were run down buildings, and that was about it. But there was something new in my neighborhood.

A girl was running around like a moron. I have no clue who she was, or where she was going, but she was just running. I watched her run up my street, around the corner, and back down my street. _This girl is either mentally slow, or on some kind of heavy meds._ I thought to myself, and laughed.

After about an hour of watching the crazy girl, I got bored. But before I left she must have seen me, because she flipped me off. _Bitch._ I thought before I walked away from the window and went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

****************

**(Julie's POV)**

"You do? Where are you?" I asked Gwen, concerned. She doesn't swear, and when she did it meant something.

"I think...I am in...Kevin's neighborhood." She replied monotone.

"What?!" I yelled. I must heave startled Ben, because he fell out of the chair he was sitting in. He was the biggest klutz in the world. Good thing he was cute.

"I think I'm in Kevin's neighborhood." She repeated. I knew about Kevin's neighborhood. It wasn't very safe. Especially for a 15 year old girl to be walking around...by herself.

"You need to get out of there!" I yelled.

"No crap! I'm really freaked out. There was some creep watching me from his window, for like an hour. I flipped him off and he left."

"I think you need to go to Kevin's." I told Gwen. I knew she wasn't going to like that response.

"Are you on drugs?! There is no way I am going to his house!"

"What else are you going to do?! You are in danger, and his house is the closest to you!" I yelled at her. She could be so stubborn sometimes.

"No. I'll just...walk home." She said in a shaky tone, obviously from fear. I heard a loud screech, and a crash.

"Or, maybe I'll run!" Gwen yelled, and then she hung up the phone. I put my phone back in my pocket, and walked over to where Ben was sitting.

"Is she okay?" He asked in his concerned voice.

"Well...right now, yes. A little bit later, I'm not sure." I said, dead serious.

"What do you mean, right now?"

"Well..." I continued to tell him about me and Gwen's prior conversation.

"What?! She could be killed!" He said, now standing.

********************

**(Kevin's POV)**

I looked over at my clock. 4:23. I was still eating, but my mind kept wandering. _I wonder what Gwen is doing? I wonder if she even misses me? I wonder if that crazy bitch is still outside?_

Well, at least I could get an answer to one of those questions. I put my plate in the sink and walked back over to the window. The girl was now yelling into her phone. Probably in a fight with someone.

I was getting bored from sitting in my house all day. I still was upset about Gwen, but realized that I did all I could do. Or did I?

I ran and threw on some clothes, and grabbed my car keys. I grabbed my phone and ran out the door.

I got into my camaro, and started it up. I hit the gas peddle so hard, I thought my foot was going to go through the floor. It made a large screeching sound, and the back of my car went out of control. As I sped out, I ended up hitting my neighbors trash cans, making a loud crashing noise.

I just ignored whatever damage I had done, and kept driving. I looked over and saw the girl running away. Probably scared her.

______________________________________________________

**A/N: There you go. CHAPTER 10!!!!! I never thought I would get this far. I had never even thought about writing a FF before, until one day a random person added me to their author alert list, even though I had never written anything. **

**I hope that that chapter wasn't too confusing. Also, hurry up with those guess to my prior question about Danny. I want to update soon.**


	11. Dirty Glares And Voices In My Head

**A/N: CONGRATULATIONS to 'the dark princess' for being the first to guess who I named Danny in my story after. DANNY PHANTOM/FENTON OF COURSE!!!!!! HE ROCKS!!!!! That will probably be my next FF, a DP one. Well, anyways...ENJOY CHAPTER 11!!!!!!!**

**P.S. Again, the POVs/scenes overlap. If you get confused, send me a message (not a review) and I'll try to explain it better. Should be easy enough though.**

**__________________________________________________________**

**(Kevin's POV)**

After I skidded out of my garage, I began to drive even faster. I grabbed my cell phone, and dialed Gwen's cell number. _Come on, come on, pick up._

**Hello, you have reached Gwen Tenneson. I am unavailable at the moment-**

I hung up. _Shit!_ I guess her answering machine was the closest I would get to her. _No, I have to see her!_ I was so caught up in my thoughts, that when I finally looked at the road I was flying. Not literally of course. I heard a siren come out from behind me. I looked in my rearview mirror. _The cops. Shit, shit, shit...Shit!_

I put my foot on the brakes, and pulled over

*****************

**(Gwen's POV)**

Running. Again. I had to get out of that neighborhood. I was fine being there, when Ben or even Kevin was with me. But not by myself. No. Too risky.

I continued running, until I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I took it out and looked at the caller ID. _Kevin._

I ignored it, and threw my phone back in my pocket. There was no way in hell I was going talk to him.

_**Forgive Kevin. You need Kevin. You want Kevin.**_

Great. Just great. When I finally thought the 'voices in my head' were gone, it comes back. I tried to ignore it, and kept running.

*******************

**(Kevin's POV)**

The officer got out of his ride, and was walking towards my side of the car. When he finally reached me, I saw him lift his glasses up and look at me with a dirty glare.

"Can I help you, **officer**." I said.

"Do you know how fast you were driving back there?

"No." I stated blankly. For once in my life I was telling the truth to the police.

"About 75. You aren't on the freeway. I got a complaint about your driving."

"Oh yeah? From who?" I said, ready to go beat up the sad punk that dared to comment on Kevin Levin's driving skills.

********************

**(Gwen's POV)**

After another mile or so, I was finally out of the hell hole.

_**Go see him. Go see Kevin.**_

I heard the voice speak again. After it finished I got an extremely sharp stabbing pain in my head. It was so hard that I needed to sit down, before I fell down. It only lasted about 20 seconds, but now I was getting concerned. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

I took out my phone and called Julie.

"Gwen?" I heard Julie ask over the phone.

"Yeah. I need help."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain right now. Are you still home?"

"Yeah. Ben's here too. But you said you don't remember how to get to my house." Julie replied. _Crap! I don't._

"Right. I forgot. Meet me at Ben's house in half an hour."

"Okay, see you then." With that I hung up the phone. Less talking the better.

I got myself off the ground where I was sitting, and brushed myself off. My head was back to normal. _Okay, how do I get to Ben's again? Oh yeah, right._ I thought to myself trying to get my bearings.

I was about to cross the street, when a car came flying by and almost hit me.

"Ass hole!" I yelled as the car past. Who ever was driving was going to fast to have even noticed me. _He's going to kill someone!_ I got my phone out...again. I called 911 and reported that ass hole, who ever it was.

************************************

**(Kevin's POV)**

After dealing with the police officer, he gave me a ticket, another dirty stare, and left. He refused to tell me who reported me, but I'll deal with that ass hole later. I put the car in park, and waited for the 'pig' to go past me. I waited until he was out of sight. I started it up, and sped back off. I opened my glove compartment and stuffed the ticket in with the rest of my old ones. I could just picture Gwen shaking her head at me in a disapproving way. _Gwen!_ For a second I had forgot where I was going.

After about 20 minutes of driving, I had arrived. I parked my camaro out in front of Gwen's house, and slowly got out. _Well...here goes nothing._

I stopped midway, and looked up at the roof. I remembered the time when Gwen's grandmother had come to 'visit' and Gwen had kissed me on the rooftop. Okay, so it was on the cheek, but still better than nothing.

I looked at the front door, and my stomach dropped. It was judgement day for me. But I couldn't decide something. _Do I use the front door, or do I go to her window? Well...window is more romantic, but it is more dangerous. Even though Gwen's not as strong as me, with a good force she could push me out. I think I'll use the door. _

***********************************

**(Gwen's POV)**

After walking for about 40 minutes, I got to Ben's house. I knew I was late, but I didn't really care. I knocked on the door, and was greeted by a concerned Ben.

"What the hell took you so long?!" Ben yelled at me.

"Jeez, relax. I'm only 10 minutes late. Sorry mom." I replied. I felt bad being so mean, but I couldn't help it.

_**Don't yell at him. Go see Kevin. You need Kevin.**_

The voice in my head said, and it was followed by another sharp head pain. This time, it was worse. I put my hands on my temples and rubbed, as I curled into a fetal position while still standing. I pressed my teeth together, and made a small whimper noise.

Julie ran over to me and put her hand on my back.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"No." I replied. I was shocked at how blunt I was. Usually when someone asks if your okay, the automatic response is 'yes'. Julie led me to her couch, and I sat down.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Ben asked. I could tell he was concerned, and it made me feel good that he cared that much.

"I don't know. Ever since this morning, I have been hearing this voice." I explained to a puzzled Ben and Julie.

"Voices?" Ben said.

"In your head?" Julie added. I could tell neither of them believed me.

"Yes!" I yelled. "They keep saying things like 'Forgive Kevin' and 'You need Kevin'."

"I think that that is just your subconscious talking." Ben said.

"That's what I thought! Until about an hour ago, when I started to get sharp head pains every time it told me something. The pain keeps getting worse and worse." I said spastically.

"I think I can explain." A fourth voice said.

*******************************************

**(Kevin's POV)**

I walked up to the front door, and knocked lightly. I waited for about 3 minutes, and no one answered. I figured I knocked too lightly. I tried ringing the doorbell instead. I heard noise coming from inside, and then the door opened. I was greeted by Mrs. Tenneson. She had a smile on her face, until she saw me.

"Hel-Oh, it's **you**." She 'greeted'.

"Hi Mrs. Tenneson. Is Gwen there?" I asked, trying to look past her into the house.

"Yes she is. But she's in her room...grounded." She informed me. _Gwen? Grounded?!_ It happened once before that I knew of, but that was because Ben ratted her out. My thoughts were cut off by Mrs. Tenneson's voice.

"She had a little...outburst. About you actually." She said, giving me a dirty glare. I was getting a lot of those today. _Shit! What did she tell them?_

"Um, is there anyway I can talk to her? It is really important." I said uncomfortably. She paused, and then let me in.

"You're lucky I like you." She said, giving me a small smile.

"Thanks." I said as I ran up the stairs.

I ran down the upstairs corridor, and over to Gwen's bedroom door. I knocked. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. She didn't know who was knocking, so she couldn't just be ignoring me. I knocked one last time. Still no answer. Now I was getting worried that something was wrong.

I absorbed the metal from the doorknob, and broke the door down. I looked around the room. Everything looked fine, and was there. Except for Gwen. I looked at the window, and it was open.

My instincts told me she was kidnapped, and that was what I believed. Then, I saw a note on her bed.

**Dear Mom and Dad,**

**No, I have not been kidnapped. Please don't think that. I have left the house for a while to clear my head. I will be back later.**

**-Gwen**

I was relieved. Even though I had no clue where Gwen was, at least I knew she was safe. I read the note over one more time, and saw that there was an arrow pointing to the right on it. I flipped the note over, and read the back.

**Kevin,**

**I know that you are probably looking for me, but I do not wish to see you. Plain and simple.**

**P.S. I know you probably broke down my door, so that will be $35.99.**

**-Gwendolyn Tenneson**

She never signed any thing with her full name. I knew she was serious. I heard footsteps coming this way, and I assumed it was Mrs. Tenneson. I was right.

"Is everything alright I heard a bang an-What did you do to her door?!" She yelled more than asked. She came into the room, and noticed I was the only one in their.

"Where's Gwen?" She asked. I handed her the note, and ran out of the room. I had a good feeling I knew where Gwen was. Even if she didn't want to see me, I **had** to see her.

___________________________________________________________

**A/N: Cliffy! Hopefully that was clear enough for everyone. Yes Gwen is the one who called the cops on Kevin. No she did not know it was Kevin. Here is another contest. Who is the surprise visitor? (No the surprise visitor is not the one who keeps talking to Gwen) First on to guess in a review wins. even if you already made so kind of guess, it's a contest...so you have to guess again.**


	12. Decisions And Realizations

**A/N: W0W!!! 38 REVIEWS!!!! That's only 12 away from 50!!!!! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and thanks to those people that guessed who the secret visitor was. We did have a winner, congrats to '****Kisdota-The Freak Gamer****' for guessing correctly. I did get some really good guesses though. Okay, enough talking...ENJOY CHAPTER 12!!!!!**

**P.S. POV's/Scenes overlap some.**

**_______________________________________________________**

**RECAP**

_"I think that that is just your subconscious talking." Ben said._

_"That's what I thought! Until about an hour ago, when I started to get sharp head pains every time it told me something. The pain keeps getting worse and worse." I said spastically. _

_"I think I can explain." A fourth voice said._

**END RECAP**

**(Gwen's POV)**

"Who's there?" I yelled out. I knew that this wasn't just another voice in my head, because I could tell by the expression on Ben and Julie's face that they heard it too.

"What, you don't recognize your own grandmother's voice?" The voice said. Then, on cue, my grandmother became visible. She was in her human form, which I was surprised to see.

"What are you doing here?" Ben asked, standing a good distance away from Grandma Verdona. He probably remember the last time they met, when he got his ass whooped.

"Well, us Anodites have the ability to sense when something is wrong with our kin." She said nonchalantly. She looked over at me. "So I hear, or should I say sense, that you are having trouble with your powers."

"Well...I don't know if it has to do with my powers, but..." I continued to tell my grandmother about the voices and the pain. After I finished, she sighed sympathetically.

"Oh dear. This is what I was afraid of." She began, getting a worried look on her face that began to worry me. "This is why I felt it was important for you to come train with me."

"Why? What's wrong with me?" I asked. She didn't answer, but instead looked at me sadly. I was getting pissed that she wasn't answering the damn question. "**What** is wrong with me?!" I more demanded than asked this time.

***************************************************************

**(Kevin's POV)**

After I ran out of Gwen's bedroom, I walked out of the house. I felt bad just leaving Mrs. Tenneson there to worry about Gwen, but there was no time. I had to make my amends.

I got to my camaro and drove off. I had a good feeling I knew where Gwen was, and I was determined to find her.

**************************************************************

**(Gwen's POV)**

"Nothing is wrong with you...yet." My grandmother responded eventually.

"Yet? So...what's going to happen to me?" I asked nervously.

"Well, what you are experiencing is something us Anodites like to call 'Personnes Folles'. It happens to everyone of our kind around this age. Your subconscious basically takes over your mind. It tells you what's right and wrong, and until you do what it considers 'correct', it haunts you. The head pain will get stronger and stronger until..." She trailed off.

"Until what?" Julie asked. She hadn't said anything in a while, and I actually forgot she was there.

"Well deary, until that Anodite goes completely insane. They then begin to do dramatic and reckless things, to themselves **and** others." She finished. I felt tears welling up. _So unless I leave with her, I will go completely insane?_

"The only way to survive, is to learn how to control your subconscious. When I first offered to train you, I knew that this day was going to come soon." She said sadly.

"So your saying the only way for me to...live is to go back with you?" I asked sadly. I knew what the answer would be, but I couldn't deal with it.

"Yes, unless you want to follow your subconscious for the rest of say...eternity." She answered bluntly.

******************************************************

**(Kevin's POV)**

I drove for over a half an hour, until I finally arrived. I slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the car. I was at the lake, where we first met Ben and Gwen's grandmother. I was positive that Gwen would be here.

"GWEN! GWEN!" I yelled out, making a megaphone with my hands. No response. "IF YOU'RE THERE, ANSWER!" Still no reply.

I ran over to the edge of the lake, and looked out. Nothing. I found a large rock, and climbed on top of it and looked out. Still nothing.

"Shit! She's not here." I mumbled to myself under my breathe. I had one other place in mind, but it would take me another half an hour to get to. I wasn't sure I had enough time, but it was my only shot. I ran back to my car and left.

****************************************************

**(Gwen's POV)**

"But, I can't just leave. " I said. " I can't just leave my life."

"Well, it's either stay with your friends and be tortured, or come with me and learn to control your power." She said giving me a devilish smile. I knew she wanted me to go back with her. "Honestly, what do you have here that you would really miss?"

That question hit me deep. _Well, I have my parents. But I ran away, so I'll be grounded anyway. I have to help Ben fight alien invasions._ I thought to myself. _Well, Ben always seems to do __**most**_ _of the fighting, so if I was gone it might not make a difference. He would still have Kevin. Kevin! I can't leave him. But he did ruin my life, and act like a total jerk._

I couldn't make up my mind. No matter how mad I was at Kevin, I still didn't want to loose him forever.

"Well, I can see this is a tough chose for you. I'll tell you something, there is one other way to solve your problem." My grandmother informed me.

**************************************************

**A/N: No, the chapters not over. Don't worry. These next 2 POV's completely overlap. It is going to show Kevin's journey to find Gwen, and Gwen's chose. So don't get too confused.**

*****************************************************

**(Kevin's POV)**

I had too hurry. I needed to see Gwen. My patience was thinning. I stepped on the gas even more, hoping that I wouldn't get pulled over again.

_What am I even going to say when I get there? There is no way she is even going to talk to me after what I did. Even though __**I**__ don't see anything wrong with me spying on her, she does. And that's all that matters._

I looked down at my speedometer, and it read 95 mph. I still felt like time was at a stand still. I put more pressure on the gas, and got up to 105 mph. _Good thing this is a sports car._

After another 10 minutes, I pulled up to the front of Ben's house. She had to be there, it was my last hope. I pulled the key out of the ignition, and got out before the car even had a chance to stop rolling.

I ran up to the front door. I didn't even knock. I just kicked the door down. My heart dropped when I witnessed what was going on.

"GWEN!" I yelled.

*********************************************

**(Gwen's POV...at the same time as Kevin's)**

"What is it?" I asked, happy that I wouldn't have to leave.

"It is a TMWD." She said like I knew what that stood for. Luckily she was able to read my confused look.

"Total Manna Wipe Down deary." She added with a small chuckle. I imagine that she was laughing at my stupidity.

"What do you do? Clean her?" Ben asked.

"You know, for a super hero you aren't very bright." Grandma Verdona replied. "Only Anodites can perform this ritual. It is when one Anodite basically...restarts another one."

"Like a computer?" Ben asked. Our grandmother gave him a dirty look.

"I think it would be better if you stopped asking questions." She barked at Ben. This shut him up.

"So, do it!" I yelled, excited.

"Well, there are a few complications."

"Like?"

"You could loose 'the spark' or your memory." She said. My heart dropped. Loose my powers?

"Well, obviously I can't just live like there is nothing wrong." I began. "So either I have to go with you, and leave my life behind. Or, do the TMWD ritual and have the risk of loosing my memory or my powers."

"Correct." She replied. "I think the best chose is clear." She gave me another devilish grin.

"Yeah, I think it is." I stood on top of a coffee table in Ben's living room. "I want you to do the TMWD." I demanded.

Grandma, Ben, and Julie all look shocked.

"When I said 'best chose' I meant coming with me." Verdona said uncomfortably, obviously confused and disappointed with my decision.

"I know. But I would rather take a risk and stay here, than play it safe and leave." I said blankly. I spread my arms out, and put my legs shoulder length apart.

"Do it now!" I shouted as I closed my eyes. The next thing I knew, I was being lifted up into the air. I opened my eyes to see that I was surrounded by manna. I felt my body becoming weak, and I felt like I was going to pass out. I looked over to see Ben and Julie huddled together in fear. Ben was holding on to Julie, protecting her. It made me think of Kevin, and how if I lost my memory I wouldn't even know who he is.

My body got weaker and weaker, until I finally past out. But before I did, I heard something being broken down and someone yell my name.

___________________________________________________________

**A/N: Well, there is Chapter 12! Hope you liked it. Only a few chapters left!!! I think, IDK how much longer it will be. BUT I WILL FINISH IT!!! I won't just leave it unfinished forever. I wonder what is going to happen to Gwen?!?!?!? (No I don't, I know) FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	13. TMWD

**A/N: I never thought people would like my story as much as they do. Sorry it took so long to update. I know this is really short, but read my author note at the end.**

**P.S. It overlaps the end of the last chapter slightly.**

**___________________________________________________________**

**(Nobody's POV)**

Kevin had busted through the door just in time to see Gwen having the manna sucked right out of her. He watched in horror as the girl he loved was being...'restarted'.

"GWEN!!!!" He yelled. "What the hell is going on!" No one answered, they just ignored him and continued to watch the TMWD ritual. By now Gwen was surrounded by all the manna that her body had had in it. The whole room now had a pink glow to it.

Kevin still stood in the broken doorway, watching. As time passed, the glow became stronger and stronger and brighter and brighter. Then, the pink began to fade. Gwen's manna reentered her body, and now a blue substance was pouring out.

Ben, Julie, and Kevin stared as the second phase of the ceremony took place. All three of the teens had puzzled looks on their faces. _"What is this blue crap?"_ Kevin thought to himself.

"It's all of her memories deary." Grandma Verdona informed them. More time passed, and the three minors watched in awe. As Verdona began injecting Gwen's memories into her, something went terribly wrong. The blue aura that had filled the room, turned black.

"Oh no." Verdona muttered to herself.

"What's happening?!" Ben asked in a panic.

"I'm loosing my grip on her." She told Ben. "You all need to take cover. There's only one thing I can do to save her."

Ben, Julie, and Kevin obeyed. They ran and ducked behind Ben's couch, and waited. None of them knew or could see what was happening. Verdona's eyes began to glow orange, as an orange colored manna escaped her and entered Gwen. The black and orange manna battled for dominance, and in the end orange won. With one final attack, Verdona destroyed the dark manna.

The dark manna being destroyed, caused an explosion that sent both Gwen and Verdona flying into opposite walls. Kevin heard their bodies hit, and ran out from behind the couch over to Gwen. She was passed out.

"Gwen! Gwen! Wake-up!" Kevin yelled shaking Gwen's shoulders. There was no response. Kevin could feel his eyes watering up as time passed. He pulled Gwen into a hug, and continued to cry.

"Please Gwen. Wake-up." He said in between tears. Just then, a moan escaped Gwen's mouth. She was waking up.

"Gwen?" Kevin asked hopefully as he pulled Gwen's body away from him. Gwen's eyes began to open, and she looked up at the young man who was holding her.

"Ah!" She yelled, as she wiggled out of Kevin's hold and coward into the corner. "Who the hell are you?!" She yelled at him. She looked around the room at the other three occupants. "Who the hell are any of you?!"

Gwen looked around the room in sheer panic. Her eyes caught on Ben, and a small amount of recollection hit her. "Ben?" She asked as she began to stand up and walk over to him. Ben just nodded, not really knowing what else to do in this situation.

"You look...different...older." She said, tilting her head and looking closer at her cousin's facial features. "Where-where am I?"

"At my house." Ben answered point blank. "Gwen, do you know who any of these people are?" Gwen just shook her head.

"Gwen, it's me. Kevin." Kevin said as he began to walk closer to his true love. This was not a good idea on his part. Gwen screamed, and held her hand up. A manna ray shot out of it and hit Kevin in the middle of his chest, sending him back into the wall with a thud.

"What the hell was that?" Gwen asked no one in particular, as she held up her hand to study it. Everyone in the room was now seriously concerned.

"Gwen...what is the last thing you remember?" Ben asked gently.

"Well, I remember that me and you were going on a road trip with Grampa Max." She answered, completely unaware of her case of amnesia. Ben looked over at his grandmother.

"What the hell is wrong with her?"

___________________________________

**A/N: Sorry that that was so short. I hadn't updated in FOREVER and thought that even a little bit of writing was better than nothing. I am probably not going to update soon, because I have no free time. But...If I get 75 reviews, than maybe I'll update quicker. :-P I am so evil! But, I got a little time now so I'll get started anyways.**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	14. I Am Gwen, And I Am An Anodite

**A/N: I am finally updating! I saw that my fan fiction had dropped to the second page, and knew it was time to update. I've been so busy reading fanfictions, I haven't had time to write! Well, Here you go! Oh, and FYI my email hasn't been working in forever, so if anyone sends me a question or message, it might take me a while to respond. ENJOY!!!!**

**___________________________________________________**

**(Gwen's POV)**

I am really scared. I don't know who most of these people in this room are! And Ben...why is he so old? And why the hell does my head hurt so bad?

"What the hell is wrong with her?" I heard Ben ask some old lady that was standing on the other side of the room.

"Like I told you, memory lose is a common side effect of a TMWD." The old woman informed Ben. He just sat there, with a puzzled/concerned look on his face. He turned to me, and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"You might want to sit down for this." He told me, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I obeyed, and took a seat on his couch in between him and some Asian girl.

"Okay, so the last thing you remember is that we were going on a trip with Grandpa right?" He asked me. I nodded.

"And you don't remember anything passed that? Or anything from the past five years?"

"The past five years? What are you talking about?" I asked, completely confused. Wasn't it still 2005? **(A/N: That is the year the original series came out)**

Ben sighed. "Okay, I know that this might sound very hard to believe but you're fifteen."

I began to giggle at such a silly and ridiculous idea. "Me? Fifteen? I'm only ten, you know that." I said in between giggles. Everyone was just looking at me with more concerned faces. "What? You can't expect me to believe that I'm fifteen, and that I can't even remember how old I am." I began to get up. This was ridiculous, why was everyone asking me stupid questions? "Now if you don't mind, I have a huge headache and I am extremely tired. I'm going home."

I began to walk over to the door to leave the house, but before I left I passed by a mirror. At first I just caught a glimpse of a figure passing by, but I just ignored it. _Huh? If I didn't know any better I would say that I grew a lot in the last...few...minutes..._ I turned right back around and stood in front of the mirror. And there I was, starring at a fifteen year old version of myself. I let out a huge scream as I kept staring at myself.

"Oh my god, oh my god, .God." Was all I could keep saying. I looked down at myself, but couldn't see past my chest. How the hell did I not notice two _lumps_ sitting right there? They definitely weren't there when I was ten.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" I said, turning and looking at everyone else in the room. No one else seem surprised by my drastic physical change.

A tall black haired, well built boy started to walk toward me. "If you just let us explain the-"

"Oh no, don't come any closer." I cut him off, holding out my finger and waving it in front of him. "I don't know who you are, but as long as I am in shock, vulnerable, and have _these_" I said pointing to my chest. "No strange men are coming _anywhere_ near me. You got that?" The guy just shook his head, held up his hands in defeat, and took two steps back.

"Now, _Ben_. Explain to me what the hell is going on?" I demanded more than asked.

"Okay, you have amnesia." Ben stated point-blank. _Amnesia? I don't remember getting hit in the hea-_. I cut myself off. Duh, of course I don't remember.

"If I have amnesia, then why do I remember everything about myself and who you are?" I asked, curiously.

"I can answer that. It's because only the last five years of your memory has been erased. " The old women informed me.

"But, how did I get amnesia?" I asked. For the next hour or so **(A/N: I was too lazy to type it out.) **Ben, and the other three people informed me of everything. How I was an anodite, how Ben has the Omnitrix, and what occurred on that road-trip five years ago.

"And last, but not least. This is Julie." Ben said, pointing to the Asian girl sitting next to him. "She is my girlfriend." He said with a small smile on his face. I thought it was so adorable that he had found a girl friend. Frankly, I thought he was going to end up alone with thirty cats.

"This is our grandmother, Verdona. You get your Anodite powers from her." Ben said pointing to the older woman. "And...this is Kevin." Ben informed me as he pointed to the tall boy I had yelled at earlier.

"Wait, is this the Kevin you just told me about. The one that tried to kill us five years ago?" I asked, completely flabbergasted that he would be our "friend" after that.

"Well..."Ben said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, it is the same person." He said, looking at me. "But he's changed!" He added quickly, probably after he saw the expression on my face. Joining forces with your ex-enemy who tried to kill you, seems almost as bad as joining forces with an axe-murderer. But I was not in a position to judge.

"So, am I ever going to regain my memory?" I asked Grandma Verdona.

"I have no idea deary. Sometimes, after a while the victims do. But it is highly unlikely. You would need something very serious to jog your memory." She answered, completely truthful. I let out a disappointed sigh. Everything just seemed so, unreal to me. Aliens, magic, super power? None of it made any logical sense. But I had been told that logic doesn't usually happen in this family.

I looked around the room at all of the faces. One of them stood out to me the most. Kevin's. He was looking at me with so much emotion and concern, that it almost confused me._ Why is he looking at me that way?_ I would question Ben about Kevin's relationship with me later, but for now I needed to rest and take in everything else that was just thrown at me.

_________________________________________

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know it wasn't that that long. It was longer than the last chapter though...I think. I'll update ASAP. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Also, some of you guys might not know that I have a one-shot out there. It's called "He's Kevin" Please read it.**


	15. Forget Me Not

**A/N: Hey you guys that read my FF! (the whopping two people. jk) I'm finally updating! Sorry it took so long, but I had school. TODAY IS A SNOW DAY! So anyone who was waiting for an update, thank mother nature! Here is the next installment of **_**Letting Her Go: Not An Option**_**. ENJOY!!!!!**

**P.S: Flashbacks are in italics AND bold, for this and future chapters. Just italics is thoughts.**

**P.P.S: I also have a FictionPress account, under the same pen name. And I have a blog. .com **

**__________________________________________________**

**(Gwen's POV...again)**

I had finally left Ben's house, and was sitting in Kevin's car. Everyone had ganged up on me, telling me I couldn't walk home.

_**"I can walk home by myself!" I practically shouted. I had been arguing with Ben for at least five minutes. Since when did he become so caring?**_

_**"No, your not. One, it's raining. Two, it's dark out! Either you stay here, or you let Kevin bring you home." Ben replied. God, this was going nowhere. **_

_**"I can walk! One, it's not that dark out. Two, I'm not going to melt in the rain. And three, Kevin isn't responsible for me!"**_

_**"I'm fine with driving you Gwen it's no big dea-" Kevin began but I cut him off.**_

_**"You stay out of this. This does not involve you!" I snapped.**_

_**"Um, yeah Gwen it kinda does."**_

_**"Whatever, it doesn't matter. I'm walking." I began to walk toward the door, and as soon as I opened it a bolt of lightning hit the tree in the neighbors yard. A loud crash of thunder soon followed. "You know what? A ride sounds good."**_

Kevin had also offered a ride to Julie, and she excepted. The three of us just sat in silence. I was in the back, and Julie was in the front with Kevin. Until I had a clear head, there was no way I was sitting that close to him. Every so often on the ride to Julie's house, Kevin would look in his rear view mirror at me. I would catch his gaze, and then he would look back at the road. Kinda creepy if you ask me.

After a good fifteen minute drive, Kevin finally pulled into Julie's driveway.

"Thanks Kevin." Julie said as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Kevin just nodded. "Hope you um...feel better Gwen."

"Thanks." I replied as she got out of the car and shut the door behind her. We sat in Julie's driveway for a while. At first I thought Kevin was waiting to make sure she got in the house okay, but she had already been in the house for a good minute.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well what? Get in the front seat." Kevin replied as he turned around to face me.

"Why? I'm quite comfortable right her, thank you very much."

"I'm not a god damn taxi service. Get in the front!" He said a little louder this time. He did have a point. It was rude to sit in the back. In defeat, I got out of the back seat and moved to the front. "Happy?"

"Yes." He replied. God is he sarcastic. We sat in more silence for a little longer. I was getting sick of silence, so I turned the radio on. A song began to play that I recognized. I couldn't place where I knew it from. "Who sings this?" I asked Kevin.

"It doesn't have any words. Just instruments." He replied. I listened as the song progressed, and it hit me.

_**"If you want a ride home, you'd better hop on. My curfew was half an hour ago." Julie told Ben.**_

_**"This is the most embarrassing!" Ben exclaimed.**_

_**"I think you made a great mommy." Julie replied, as her and Ben drove off in the direction of Ben's house. I was left just standing there next to Kevin in his tuxedo, and I was in my off-white gown. We watched as the couple drove off.**_

_**I sighed. "This didn't turn out to be such a good night after all. We missed the dance." I was bummed because I had been looking forward to this for a while. Music started to play, and I noticed Kevin was fiddling around with his car stereo. He held out his hand, I smiled and excepted his invitation to dance.**_

_"_Oh my god." I said more to myself than Kevin.

"What?" Kevin asked, without taking his eyes off the road.

"I know this song."

"Big whop, so do I." He answered obviously pissed off about something.

"No Kevin, I mean I **remember**." I said, trying to imply my flashback. Kevin slammed on the breaks in the middle of the road. "Ke-vin!" I exclaimed as the impact threw my body forward and back.

"You mean you remember us dancing after Julie and Ben left?" I nodded my head, and I proceeded to tell him about my flashback. With every word I said, his smile grew.

"Do you know what this means?!" He asked excitedly. I shook my head, not knowing where he was going with this plan.

"It means, if we can do things to remind you about the last five years of your life, maybe you'll regain all your memory!" I thought either I, or Kevin, was going to explode from excitement.

"But, if I don't have my memory, how do I know what will remind me of things?" I asked.

"Ben and I can help with that. I've hung out with you enough the last year and a half. And Ben is your cousin who you hang out with. I'm sure the two of us can think of things!"

Kevin and I had been talking so much, I hadn't even realized that he drove by my house till now. Kevin was still rambling on about our master plan. "Um, Kevin?"

"And we can go to the warehouse, and the lake, and-"

"Kevin!" I yelled.

"What?"

"You passed by my house three blocks ago."

"Oh, sorry." Kevin said, as he made a quick (and illegal) U-turn. We drove back the three blocks, and Kevin dropped me off.

"I'll pick you up at 8 in the morning tomorrow to start." He said. Before I could agree or disagree, he was already driving away. I shrugged, and started to walk into my house. I was greeted by my parents staring at me, and then pointing to the clock.

"Do you have any idea how late you are?!" My father said sternly.

"No." I answered. I didn't even know I had a curfew. I have amnesia, can you blame me?

"I don't like your attitude young lady." My mother chimed in. I didn't feel like telling them about my day's adventure.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Who were you with? Your boyfriend Kevin again?" My father asked.

_**"I met Grandma Verdona today." I said to my father, as he was sitting on my bed.**_

_**"I was afraid this day might come. But you never showed any signs of having powers. Your mother and I thought**_ _**we were in the clear." He told me, as he looked at the photos on my bedside table.**_

_**"Magic runs in the family? I knew it!"**_

_**"Honey, there is really no such thing as magic. Your grandma's an alien." My father informed me. I was shocked. I slowly sat down on my bed and tried to gather my thoughts.**_

_**"Okay, I'm overloading with questions. But first, guys I know you're out there. Come on in." I said to Kevin and Ben who I knew where sitting outside my window. They crawled in, and my father stood up.**_

_**"Hey Uncle Frank." Ben said, waving to his uncle.**_

_**"Uh, how do you do sir? Kevin Levin." Kevin said nervously. My dad just looked at him.**_

_**"Who's this? You're boyfriend?" He asked. I couldn't tell if he was serious, or just kidding.**_

_**"Absolutely no. I mean no sir." Kevin said taking a step away from me.**_

_**"Daddy, no." I said. He just gave both of us that knowing look. I don't know what he knew, but it was something.**_

"Hello?" My father said, waving a hand in front of my face. I finally snapped out of it.

"Wh-what?" I asked, still sort of dazed.

"Are you okay honey?" My mother asked as she put a hand over my head to check my temperature.

"What? Yeah I'm fine. I just, need to go lay down. I have to get up early tomorrow." I informed them as I began to run up the stairs. "Kevin is picking me up at 8." I yelled down. Before I gave them a chance to respond I was already in my room, with the door shut.

______________________________

**A/N: Well there you go. Hope you liked it. It took me forever to watch the video of the episodes and then type it. So be thankful! LOL Please review, and PLEASE go on my FictionPress account and read my work. My story there is called **_**"Kiss Me Again**_**". It is under FictionHumor. Also, go on my blog and leave some comments! And always, I have another FF if you didn't know that.** **Ok, I'll update ASAP! THANKS!!**


	16. Dreams, Fears, And Questions

**A/N: Thanks to all of you guys that reviewed! I never in my life time thought my story would be such a hit! Okay, so to remind some people of what the hell is going on. Gwen had a date with Danny. Kevin forced Ben to help him follow (or stalk) her. Their cover is blown, and Gwen is mad. Kevin is sad. Gwen hears voices in her head, that end up being an anodite thing. When she tries to get it removed, she gets amnesia. Kevin is on a quest to help Gwen regain her memory of the past 5 years...and of him. YOU ARE NOW UP TO SPEED, sort of. Well, if you're not don't be lazy! Go back and reread the last chapters and I expect a 500 word summary! lol jk. Ok, enough dilly dally. Here is CHAPTER 16 of **_**Letting Her GO: Not An Option**_**! ENJOY!!!!**

**P.S. The beginning might confuse some, but it will make sense as it goes on.**

**__________________________________________________**

**(Nobody's POV)**

It was around nine o'clock at night, and Gwen and Kevin were sitting on the edge of the lake that Ben and Gwen's grandfather had taken them to. The sky was clear, and it was filled with stars. Gwen had her head resting on Kevin's left shoulder, and Kevin had placed his head on top of hers. The only light within miles was the glow of the moon, that was illuminating the water.

"It's so...peaceful." Gwen said, not even moving her head from its position.

"Yeah. Even though kicking alien ass is always nice, I like this too." Kevin replied grinning. "You know, one year ago I would have never even thought this possible."

"What possible?" Gwen asked, removing her head from Kevin's shoulder.

"This. All of it. Not feeling the need to steal. Being on the good guy's side. Having you as my girlfriend." Kevin finished. Gwen smiled sheepishly at his last comment. She leaned back, placing her hands behind her for support.

"I do have to say that when I first met you six years ago, I never thought I would end up falling in love with you." Gwen replied, facing Kevin and leaning in slightly.

"Well, it has to be my 'roguish charm'." Kevin said also leaning in.

The two lover's lips were only inches apart. Gwen was about to close the remain space, until everything went red.

"Kevin?" Gwen asked, looking around. "Kevin!"

The water of the lake was turning a deep blood red. The once beautiful moon was now gone, and the sky was pitch black.

"Kevin!" Gwen exclaimed once again, but there was still no response. Gwen closed her eyes shut and hoped that when she opened them up again, everything would be better. But it wasn't. It was worse.

The sky was now completely gone, and Gwen was left floating in a sea of blood red. She screamed, but there was no one around to hear it. "Kevin! Ben! Anyone!" She exclaimed over and over again. Gwen was left in a fearful state, with no one around to help her.

Gwen feared the worst, and was ready to face her impending doom. That is, until she heard a male's voice.

"Gwen, Gwen, Gwen. Screaming is so unattractive and so unladylike. Now power, that is attractive." The voice said. "But power in you is only attractive when **I** have it." With that, Gwen was pulled into a black hole screaming. But before she hit the center, her world went white.

**(Gwen's POV)**

I woke up with a startle. My sheets were soaked with sweat, and it wasn't until now I realized I was crying. The tears burned my eyes, and the fear inside me burned as well. I was afraid to fall back asleep, fearing that that would happen again. I turned on my bedside light, and looked at my alarm clock. **5:39 **it read. I still had a little over two hours till Kevin would pick me up. I had set my alarm for 6:45, so it would have been useless to fall back asleep anyways.

I got out of bed, and stripped it. My sheets had huge sweat stains, and if they weren't put in the wash soon the stains would set. I took a shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast. I looked over at my kitchen clock. **7:17**

I thought while I had some time, I would try to figure out my dream. _Could it have been another flashback? No, because as I know of I don't date Kevin. Even though he is really cute. And he is sweet, an- OK! That is not on topic._ I scolded myself mentally for being so...bimboish.

_It's just that, that voice sounded so familiar to me. Almost like I've heard it somewhere befo-_ My thoughts were cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing. I looked over at the clock again. **7:57** Must be Kevin.

I walked over to the door, and opened it to reveal a drenched Kevin. I looked at him confused, and he pointed outside. I looked past him and saw that our sprinklers were on. I turned back to him, and smiled at him embarrassed.

"Sorry. You know I **do** have amnesia, so I don't remember when our sprinkler turn on." I said, shrugging.

"Yeah, yeah. Excuses excuses." He said giving me a grin to let me know he was kidding.

*************

After Kevin dried off some with my hairdryer, we were finally in his car leaving.

"So, where to first?" I asked from the passenger's seat.

"If I told you, you wouldn't even remember where I was talking about now would you?"

"Oh, right." I replied. Damn he's smug. I was debating wether to tell him about my dream, but I decided against it. It was only a dream...right? _Right_

We drove in silence for a while, which left me to more of my thoughts. I looked over at Kevin, who was just driving and tapping on the steering wheel. _God he's cute. Oh great, more useless thoughts. Though I do wonder why we __**don't**__ go out. It is obvious he's into me._

_**Kevin was sitting on the hood of his car, when I walked over to him. Ben was off nearby re-watching the message from Grandpa for the third time in minutes.**_

_**"Think we should be worried about him? He's been watching that thing for hours." Kevin asked me, as he slurped down his smoothy. "Problem?" He asked.**_

_**"Why haven't you asked me out?" I asked him, totally serious. I was almost a little hurt at this point. Was I unattractive? Repulsive? **_

_**"What?!" He asked, shocked at my forwardness. **_

_**"You heard me. We spend all of our time together and you obviously like me." I was going out on a total limb there. i had no clue if he liked me. He just "chuckled". "You do! I see you mooning at me when you think I'm not looking." Mooning? I don't even think that's an actual word!**_

_**"Mooning?" He asked. Crap, he caught me. I knew I had to keep going just to make it convincing, so I didn't look like a TOTAL jack-ass.**_

_**"And I like you. Most of the time." I added. "So I'm asking you again."**_

_**"See, that's the problem. You're asking me." Kevin replied. "A guy does the asking." This was getting me nowhere. **_

_**"Yeah? When?" I said, frustrated.**_

_**"Don't push me." **_

_**"Don't push me." I said mockingly, and I glared at him.**_

"Gwen!" I heard Kevin yell.

"Huh?"

"You okay? You're kinda zoning out on me."

"Yeah, I'm...fine." I said, and then I paused. Kevin noticed.

"What?" He asked, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering something." I replied, egging him on.

"I can see that. What exactly are you wondering?" He responded, obviously frustrated with my little game.

"Just why you haven't asked me out." Kevin slammed on the breaks, and just stared out the windshield. I definitely did not see this kind of reaction. Kevin turned to face me, and I could read in his face that something was bothering me.

"Listen, Gwen. Here are a few things. One, let's not start this whole 'ask me out' thing again **please**. Two, if I asked you out right now and you found out about what happened before your amnesia episode you would hate me. And three, well...there isn't a three." Kevin said, never taking his eyes off me.

"Oh." Was my only reply. There was an awkward silence between us, as Kevin started driving again. But something was bothering me. "Kevin?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"What did you do that was so bad?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He said, as we began to pull into our first destination.

______________________________

**A/N: O0oO0o sort of a cliffy! Hope you guys liked it. And there is another contest. Who was the voice in Gwen's dream? AND Where is their first destination? First correct answer IN A REVIEW gets mentioned next chapter.** ** PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	17. It's All Coming Back To Me

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. 93 REVIEWS!!!! If by the end of this I break 100 I'll be happy. I'm not going to reveal who won the contest till the end, because then the story will be ruined for them. So, read, and ENJOY!!!!! And remember bold and italics means flashback.**

**CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SOME GWEVIN MOMENTS AT THE END OF SEASON FINALE "WAR OF THE WORLDS"!! _______________________________________________________**

**(Gwen's POV...let's just say it's her POV till I tell you otherwise ok?)**

As Kevin began to pull into the parking space, I looked around at my surroundings. There were cars all over the place, and it took Kevin a while to find a spot to park.

"Well, here we are." He said, hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel. He didn't even turn and look at me. He just kept his stare straight forward. There was a pause in conversation.

"Uh, Kevin?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He replied still not looking at me.

"Where exactly is **here**?" I had no clue where we were. We were so far back in the parking lot that the building was out of sight.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." He said finally turning to me. "You'll see in a minute." He continued as he got out of the car. I followed his example.

We walked in silence from the car to the main building. I could feel a tension between us, but I was oblivious to what was the cause. What could Kevin have had done that was so bad? I hadn't a clue.

"Uh, Gwen?" Kevin said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" I answered. He stopped in the middle of the parking lot, and turned to face me. He reached out and grabbed my left hand, and placed it between one of his. His hands were warm and calloused compared to mine. I looked down at our hands, until he lifted my chin up with his free hand. I looked into his eyes and saw such an array of emotions, it was almost hypnotizing.

"No matter what events you remember in the next few hours, just know that I only did the things I did for you." As he continued on, I could feel him begin to message small circles on my hand. I could tell he was sorry for whatever he did, and I didn't think there was anyway I wouldn't forgive him. No matter how bad a thing he did. "And just know, that whatever your reaction is...I'll always be here for you." As he finished he let my hand go, and I just let it go limp. I was still so mesmerized from his eyes, that I didn't even notice he began walking again. I quickly shook it off and ran to catch up with him.

*******************************

Once Kevin and I finally reached the building, he opened the door for me as I entered. I still was unaware of where exactly "here" was, but I took an opportunity to try and figure it out. There were small fast-food like restaurants set up to form a semi-circle, and there were stores all over. It wouldn't have taken a brain surgeon to figure out our location.

"Are we...at...the mall?" I asked, scrunching my forehead up in confusion.

"Yes, yes we are." Kevin replied, looking around. I just looked at him, flabbergasted. What could he have done so terrible at...the mall? He continued to look around, and he must have seen what he was looking for. His face lit up like the one of a child on Christmas morning. I turned in the direction of his glare.

"Is that a-"

"Car show." He finished my sentence for me.

"Ok, so this unspeakable thing you did...was at a car show?" I was totally lost right now.

"Nope." He answered, turning to look at me. He must have read my confused expression like a book. "What? I like car shows."

_**The war was finally over, and everyone beside Kevin, Azmuth, Paradox, Ben, and I had left yet. Our trio watched as Grandpa Max departed from our sights.**_

_**"What happened to Darkstar?" Ben asked.**_

_**"He snuck away during all the excitement. We'll get 'em." I replied optimistically.**_

_**"But not today. Today I'm going to the auto show." Kevin said to no one in particular, as he began to make his way over to his newly destroyed vehicle. **_

_**"I need a new ride." He said, staring sadly over the remains of tires and engine.**_

_**"I'll go with you." I said shyly, as I made my way over to Kevin's side. Truth be told, I hated auto shows. I found absolutely nothing interesting about them. But after Kevin brought me back down to earth after my Anodite lapse, I felt like it would be a good way to repay him. I also don't have any problem spending quality time with him. **_

_**"You like cars?" Kevin asked me, obviously confused by my sudden change in interest.**_

_**"Not really. I like you though." I answered without a hint of hesitation. Kevin just smiled at me, and held his arm out. I wrapped mine around his, and we walked off. I could feel Ben either smiling at us, or rolling his eyes and mouthing 'Get a room'. I assumed it was the first one though.**_

I finally came out from my flashback to see Kevin staring at me.

"You okay?" He asked, lifting one eyebrow up past the other. I just nodded. "Another 'blast from the past'?" I nodded again. "Good, you can tell it to me while we walk."

******************************

Kevin and I walked around the mall for a while. I could tell that he was holding off on bringing me to the scene of his "crime". I was fine with it though. It was nice spending time with Kevin. I got to ask him some our questions about our team, the plumbers, and aliens in general.

"So, what happened the day Ben found the omnitrix?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, that's something you'll have to ask Ben about. I didn't meet you guys until later in your trip." Kevin reminded me.

"Oh, yeah right."

We continued to talk, and we passed by several store. Each time we passed, I would look in...just out of my own wonderment. Then, in one store, there was a certain item that really caught my eye.

I stopped directly in front of the window, not bothering to tell Kevin I did so. I put my face up to the glass, and stared at the object. It was a masquerade mask. The mask had two strands of purple ribbon hanging from each side. The disguise itself was painted black, with purple (the same color as the ribbon) around the eyes holes. The thing as a whole was shaped, almost to mimic the face of a cat.

"What's wrong?" I jumped as I heard Kevin's voice directly next to me. He was leaning nonchalantly against the window. I pointed to the mask, and as I did I was hit.

_**Weird stuff had been happening to me all night. First Ben had to defeat a new villain named Hex from stealing a spell book from the museum (ok, that wasn't so weird compared to some of the things we had done since Ben got the omnitrix). Then everywhere I went and everything I did went my way...for once. Then there was the fight (I loosely use the word) between myself and those three guys trying to steal that old lady's purse. She called me a hero. Me...a hero?**_

_**As Grandpa, Ben, and I left the scene i saw it. There was a large stand filled with mask and costumes ready for Mardi Gras. **_

_***************************_

_**The next day, I woke up early to try out my new hunch. Ben had given me one of Hex's charms, and I believed that that was the source of my "power". I began shooting around, and no matter how far away I was, or how bad of a set up, I never missed a single one.**_

_**"Nothing but the bottom of the net, again." I said to myself satisfied about my new found discovery. **_

_**"Ok, we are definitely not playing H.O.R.S.E." I turned around to see Ben holding the ball.**_

_**"Give me the ball." I said as I began to inch closer to him.**_

_**"Not till you tell me how you did that!" He demanded, pulling the basketball out of my reach.**_

_**"What can I say? I'm charmed." I remarked slyly. I placed my hand on the charm. "It's like every time it glows, everything just goes my way." Ben just looked at me in disbelief. **_

_**"Nothing like a good night sleep. Who wants breakfast?" Grandpa Max said, as he emerged from The Rustbucket. Just then, there was a crash. The cable line at a nearby construction site had snapped, and two of the workers were hanging for their lives.**_

_**"Time to watch a real hero at work." Ben said, as I heard him begin to twist the omnitrix.**_

_**"Yeah, me." I said out loud as I held my charm in the palm of my hand and watched it begin to glow. "I'll be right back." I said rushing off into the RV.**_

_***************************_

_**I emerged only a few moments later, wearing my black cat mask and matching tights. I stood proudly as the wind blew the ribbons on my mask around.**_

_**"Gwen?" Grandpa Max asked me, looking puzzled.**_

_**"It's Lucky Girl Grandpa." I rebutled, as I ran over to help out Wildmutt. **_

"Hello, Gwen? Earth to Gwendolyn Tennyson!" I heard Kevin shout as he snapped his fingers in front of my face. I finally came to.

"Oh, it's nothing." I said casually, as I began to walk away from a token of my past. Kevin just shrugged and followed beside me.

"You're really starting to creep me out with these flashback things. I can never tell if you're having one, or just spacing out." Kevin said, giving me one of his playful grins. I lightly punched his shoulder and started to giggle. I watched Kevin's face turn from a smile, into a look of regret. His eyes went dark and his stare became intense and serious. I whipped my head around to see what he was so into.

_Bonne Nourriture_ That is what the sign above the restaurant said. It had no significance to me, but judging by the look on Kevin's face, I knew we finally were "here".

***********************

We entered the restaurant, and Kevin fell dead silent. His footsteps didn't even make noise. We walked slowly up to the host's table, where there was a man looking down at the seating chart. The place looked pretty empty, so I looked down at my watch. Well, it is only 2 o'clock. The man finally looked up from his work.

"Hello, may I help..." The man began to speak, in what I considered a high pitched voice for a male. "Oh, well look who it is." The man said, putting one hand on his hip.

"Ha, um...yeah....about that..." Kevin began nervously, rubbing the back of his neck in the process. The host looked Kevin up and down, and then turned to me.

"Oh, and look who **else** it is. Miss 'I want you to love me, but I don't love you back'." The man said, failing at impersonating my voice. "You two sure caused a huge scene here. People complained, food was given away for free, it was a disaster!" The man said waving his hands in the air to emphasize his point.

"Look man, I'm really sorry. But can we please just get a table, it is kinda an emergency." Kevin said, become frustrated with the host's complaining.

"You think I'm going to let you back into this restaurant?" The man asked shocked at Kevin's request/demand. "You two and your other little friend, the one with dark brown hair, trashed this place! Not to mention that tall blonde kid ran out of here screaming and pitching a fit." The man continued on with his rant, but I began to become completely lost in what was going on. I started to try to fit two and two together.

_Blonde haired kid, blonde haired kid?_ I kept repeating in my head. I looked around the room, and saw the kitchen and the restrooms. But the thing that caught my eye wasn't either of those two things.

In the corner of the restaurant, in between the last two tables, there was a chair. But it wasn't just any chair. This chair was missing its two front legs, and was held up by books placed where the missing legs were (or weren't). The memories all came flooding back to me.

Danny, the date, the movies, the spaghetti, everything. I felt rage begin to build up in my stomach and in my blood. _How could Kevin do something like this? I don't give a shit if he is there for me or not!_ I started to go off in my head. I felt my face begin to heat up out of anger. Kevin must have noticed.

"You okay?" He asked, looked concerned at me. I didn't give a crap what **he** was feeling! What about me?!

"Kevin Ethan Levin." I began, lowering my voice so it was barely audible. Fear was visible in Kevin's face. He finally realized my epiphany. "How could you?" Was all I said, as I turned around to walk out.

Before I could make my escape, I felt someone grab my wrist. I tried to pull it away, but "it" was too strong. I turned angrily to be faced with Kevin's...well face.

"Let me go." I growled at him, my voice still low and quite.

"No." He said sternly.

"I said, let me **go**." I said it a little louder this time.

"And I said no." I could feel his hot breath against my own, and we were only inches apart from each other. If I hadn't been so pissed, I probably would have blushed.

"I don't want to see you Kevin." I said, putting in as much smite into my voice as possible.

"I am never letting you walk away from me again." Kevin replied, moving his hands from my wrist onto my shoulders. "Last time I let you do that...all this happened. I am not taking that chance again. I was prepared for this reaction, and didn't expect anything less." Kevin was looking deep into my eyes. I could feel my eyes begin to glow with fury. "You need to calm down. I don't expect you to forgive me anytime soon, but I don't want to loose you again. I **can't** loose you again. And, even though I did all those things...I didn't mean to hurt you."

I felt my eyes begin to glow, but this time not out of wrath, but out of the effect of my flashbacks.

_**"I didn't mean to hurt you." Kevin said sadly, looking down at his feet.**_

_**"Well, for not trying to do something, you did a pretty damn good job!" I yelled.**_

_**"But Gwen-"**_

_**"But Gwen what?! Are you gonna give me one of your dumb ass excuses?" I asked. There was no answer. "That's what I thought." I said as I started to walk toward the exit of the restaurant.**_

_**"I love you." Kevin said quietly, but I heard it loud and clear.**_

_**"What?!"**_

_**"I said I love you." Kevin now said it a little louder. He now finally looked up, and his eyes met mine.**_

_**"You wanna know something Kevin." I began. "For the longest time those were the only three words I wanted to her you say. But right now, I don't even care."**_

_**I walked out of the restaurant leaving Kevin standing there, with tears now in his eyes.**_

My eyes stopped glowing, but began to water up. I felt a single tear drip from my right eye, and I watched it fall to the ground. He told me he loved me. And I said I didn't care. Of course I cared! And after these past few days going by without any memory, it finally hit me like a bullet. I love Kevin E. Levin.

Happy memories of the last two years with Kevin began to flood my mind. Everything from the tiniest glance at each other, to the friendliest of hugs. It all came back to me. Not all memories of the years came back, but those ones did. A huge smile spread across my face. I looked over at Kevin, who was still babbling on about how sorry he was.

I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He fell back slightly out of shock, and looked at me confused on my change of heart.

"I do care." I said, looking into those eyes that early had hypnotized me. "And...I love you too Kevin **Eleven**." I said with a small smile, before pressing my lips against his.

He hesitated at first probably still in shock, but then to my pleasure he deepened the kiss. I felt his arms snake around my waist, and I pushed myself up on my toes. I felt one of his hands gently stroke my red hair, as I began intertwining my fingers in his black locks. I felt his tongue gingerly caress my bottom lip, seeking entrance into my mouth. With out second guessing, I opened up and the battle for dominance began. After a few minutes, the need for oxygen became over-powering. Hesitantly, we both separated.

"That was....amazing." He said, after a small silence filled the air. He looked into my eyes once more, and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "I love you Gwendolyn Tennyson."

"I love you too Kevin Ethan Levin." I said, this time not making fun of his middle and last name.

We sat in each others arms for a few more moments, until we left the restaurant holding hands. It was like his hand was perfectly molded to fit with mine. As we began to walk back to the car, it occurred to me.

I can't wait to see Ben's face.

__________________________________

**A/N: I hope you all are happy with that. That is the first time I have ever had to write people kissing before. It is harder than it seems. Seeing as I have never even had my first kiss yet, it makes it even harder. The story is still far from over! Also, when Gwen says memories of her and Kevin came back...that DOES NOT include Morning/Darkstar memories. I consider those bad memories. She still does not remember that creep, even though in one of the flashbacks he is mentioned. A little confusing...I know, but deal with it. LOL Oh yeah, and the winner of my last contest was ****rubysunset.**** CONGRATS!! Please review. I am not going to update till I surpass 100. That's only 7...so HURRY UP!!!!**

**P.S. The 2nd flashback was from the original series.**


	18. There's No Forever In Happily Ever After

**A/N: OH MY GOD! OVER 100 REVIEWS!!! Thank you guys so much! I never thought I would get here, but I did. All of your reviews are wonderful, and I'm really glad you are enjoying the story. Believe me, there is so much more to come. At least I finally got Gwen and Kevin together. But will it last? You'll just have to keep checking up for updates to find out! So here is chapter 18 of **_**Letting Her Go: Not An Option**_**! ENJOY!!!!!!!**

**___________________________________________**

**(Gwen's POV...what a surprise!)**

"Finally!" Ben shouted, throwing his hands up in the air in an exaggerated fashion. "God! I almost don't believe you it's taken that long! I started to give up hope."

Ben, Julie, Kevin, and I were sitting in Ben's living room. Kevin and I had just broken the news to them about us. I just rolled my eyes at Ben's lack of maturity, but couldn't help but laugh.

"Nice job Gwen." Julie said, surprisingly sarcastically as she handed Ben a $10 bill. "You couldn't have wait another two months?"

"Whatever Jules. The only reason I won is because I had faith that it wouldn't be long." Ben said, crossing his arms across his chest and sticking his tongue out at Julie. Again, _no_ maturity at all. "_I don't think Gwen and Kevin are ever going to get together blah blah blah. They are waaaaaaaay to dense blah blah blah._" Ben said mockingly.

"I never called them dense!" Julie rebutled. "I just said they were...slow."

"Well, it's that kind of attitude that caused you to become $10 poorer and me to become $10 richer." Ben said, waving the money in front of her face. The look on Julie's face was priceless, she looked so pissed off. Just then, something occurred to me.

"Wait...you bet on me and Kevin getting together?!" I said, my mouth agape.

"Yep." Both Ben and Julie replied, with innocent smirks on their faces. I looked over at Kevin who was sitting next to me on the sofa. He didn't look one bit shocked. I just kept staring at him, until he turned and looked at me.

"What?" He asked dumbly. I just kept staring and I made a hand gesture basically saying 'what do you think'. He just gave me a blank stare.

I began to count the seconds that it took him to figure it out. One, Two, Three, by ten I was going to backslap him. Four, Five, Six. "Oh, oh yeah. Shame on you two!" He said turning toward the other couple and wagging his finger at them. "How could you bet on something as fragile as a relationship." I just glared at him.

"You knew about it, didn't you?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"Well, in a strange and twisted way...yes. But I swear I didn't take part!" Kevin held up his hands defensively.

"Wait, yes you did! And that reminds me, give me my $10 you cheapskate!" Ben shouted, standing up to make himself look larger to Kevin by comparison. I shot Kevin a glare, and he did the same to Ben.

"Uh, heh heh?" Kevin chuckled nervously, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out $10. Ben ripped the money out of his hands and took his place back next to Julie on the love-seat. I just kept glaring at Kevin.

"And when may I ask did you bet **we** would 'get together'?" I said, arms crossed.

"He bet on never." Ben said with a small giggle. I just stared at Kevin.

"Can you blame a guy? I was in denial!" Kevin spat out. I just shook my head at him. Somethings abut him will never change. "What? You know you think I'm adorable." Kevin cooed at me.

"That may be so, but it is still wrong to bet on something like that. And what makes it worse is that you didn't even tell me about it. Maybe _**I**_ would have wanted to make a bet!" Everyone just stared at me for a few seconds. They all started to burst out laughing. "What's so funny?!"

"You...and betting?" Ben said in between laughs. Why do I take this abuse?!

"I'm not taking this crap. I'm so out of here!" I declared, as I stormed out dramatically. I wasn't really angry, but I like to be a dramatica sometimes. But who doesn't?

As I was leaving I still heard laughing coming from inside the living room. They probably hadn't even noticed I had left yet.

***********************

I was walking down the street from Ben's house to mine, when I heard someone's footsteps behind me. They were quick steps, and there was little time in between each banging of their foot. I assumed they were running.

"Finally caught up Kevin?" I said without even turning around. I could hear his heavy breathing, and out of the corner of my eye I saw him reach my left side.

"You know...we were just...kidding back there...right?" He asked in between pants. I turned to face him, and I gave him my 'do you think I'm that stupid?' look. "Just making sure." He replied.

There was an awkward pause between us, that sent tingles down my spine. I was the one who broke it.

"In all seriousness Kevin, why did you think we would never get together?" I asked him. I was truly interested. It didn't hurt me that he made the bet or anything, but I didn't understand the logic behind his bet. There was another pause. I looked over at Kevin, and he was staring down at his feet. I watched him for a few moments, until he lifted his gaze back up at me.

"I really don't know. I mean, I love you and you know that, but I always saw you with someone more...should I say stable than me? Not saying that I'm mentally ill or crazy or anything, but I have a history. I know that that wouldn't effect anything now, seeing as its been so long, but since I met you I've always been nervous that my past would come back and attack. Not attack me per-say, but you. Ugh! I'm not good with all this romantic crap. It's just that-" That was all I needed to hear, even though he didn't say much in particular. Before he could continue on babbling, I placed a finger on his lips to shut him up. He gave me a confused look.

"Wuh ah ooh ooin'?" He asked, his words muffled by my finger. I let out a small giggle at the silliness of his words.

"This." I replied. I removed my finger from his mouth, and leaned forward. I placed a soft kiss on his warm lips, but pulled away before he could respond. "You're a lot more romantic than you give yourself credit for."

He smiled at me, and he wrapped his right arm around me waist. He pulled me in closer to his body, and I could feel its heat. I began to blush furiously, and dropped my gaze down. He let out a small snicker at my action, and placed his other hand under my chin. He lifted it up so my light emerald eyes met his chocolate colored ones. He leaned in, so that his lips were only millimeters away from my right ear.

"That romantic enough for you?" He whispered, before letting me go. I was stunned, and I couldn't move. Damn Kevin and his irresistibility! When I finally came to, I looked around for Kevin but couldn't find him. I looked up the road toward my house, to see him a good 100 yards up ahead. I sighed, and ran to catch up with him. He drives me crazy sometimes. Like I said before, some things he does will never change.

****************************

After I had finally caught up with Kevin, he walked me the rest of the way home. When we finally reached the front door, Kevin kissed me goodbye and told me he'd pick me up tomorrow morning with Ben, so we could do more TMRB (Total Manna Re-Boot as I like to call it).

I watched my boyfriend (I love saying that) walk down the street and out of sight. I sighed for the second time that day, as I opened the door to my house. Once I looked in, I let out a scream.

**(Kevin's POV...FINALLY!!!)**

As I walked back towards Ben's house, all I could think about was Gwen. She is just the most amazing person in the world! No no, not the world...the universe! She's smart, funny, (and though I'd never tell her this) she's friggin' hotter than the child of the sun and a volcano!

I was always someone who was pessimistic, but for once in my life I felt like everything was going to be okay. I had everything I needed right there in Gwen. I was only about 200 yards away from Gwen's house when I heard her scream.

"Shit!" I cursed as I turned on my heels and ran back toward her. When I got there, there was truly a sight to be held. Her house was completely trashed! The carpet had scorch marks all over, and so did the walls. There was alien tech both broken and not, thrown all over the place. The bannister going upstairs had fallen completely off, and I didn't even have to look to know that something was burning. The house smelled like a mix between burnt rubber, and cigarette smoke.

The air was thick, and it was extremely hard to breath. I was constantly coughing as I rummaged around the house to look for Gwen. I finally found her kneeling on the floor in her kitchen, (which looked just as bad as the rest of the house) holding onto what looked to be her mother's trashed apron. She must have heard me come in, because as soon as I did she turned to look at me. Her eyes were filled with tears, her makeup was all over her face, and her nose was running slightly. She was biting her lip, obviously trying to hold back anymore tears. She wouldn't speak, and she just kept staring at me with her teared up eyes.

"What the hell happened?!" I yelled more than asked. How the hell would she know what happened? She was with me! She was taken aback slightly by my volume, but quickly got over it.

"My parents are missing."

______________________________________

**A/N: This is the biggest cliffy of the whole story! Bet you guys thought I would just let Gwen and Kevin live happy for a while. Well...that's why I had that whole random beginning where everyone is happy. But, I had to do this to make the story keep going. We still got a LONG way to go before this is over! Please review, and I want at least 110 for me to update again. Again, that's only 7! Also, I have a poll on my profile I would love for you guys to do. I have a bet with my friend about it. lol Well, that's it...for now. REVIEW!**


	19. The Bump In The Road

**A/N: 114 REVIEWS!!!!! Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. And thanks to the people who added me to alert and favorite lists. It means so much to me that you like the story this much. Okay, this won't be a long long chapter, because the next part needs its own few chapters. The italicized paragraph is a dream, just so there is no confusion. So here you go. ENJOY!!!!!!**

**(Gwen's POV)**

"My parents are missing." I said quietly. I was trying so hard to keep the tears back, but it was become too difficult. I started to whimper, then sniffle, and then the tears started to flow. I felt so weak and vulnerable, I was so confused. Who would do such a thing?

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked, walking over to me and kneeling down.

"What the hell do you think I mean?! They're missing. M.I.A!" I shouted, punching Kevin in the shoulder out of anger. I wasn't mad at him, but we always hurt the ones we love the most right? "I'm sorry." I said humbly.

"Don't be. It was a stupid question." Kevin replied, standing back up. He held out his hand toward me. I just looked at him. "Come on. Sitting around here crying is not going to help your parents any." He was right, even though I hated to admit it. I grabbed his hand, and he yanked me up. After gaining my balance, I straightened my skirt.

"You're right. But what are we supposed to do? We don't even know who did this."

"True, but the least we can do is meet up with Ben and try to figure this out." Kevin replied, taking my right hand in his left one. "Come on! We'll meet him at the fishing spot!"

*****************************************

_"Your parents are missing Gwen, and I took them. But poor poor Gwendolyn doesn't remember a thing about me. Too bad. I'm sure your parents could have been saved if you had. That's what is the problem with you Gwen, you have too much power...and you have no idea how to use it. But I do! You try to keep me locked up in the Null Void, but I con you into thinking you can trust me again to help you save the world. Your little 'trio' is so pathetic and easily manipulated. Who do you really have that is so high and mighty? Ben, the arrogant, cocky, and immature leader. Kevin, the ex-con wanna-be bad boy and former 'villain'. But then there's you. The born leader, but the least assertive one. You take a backseat to Ben and are misconstrued for a damsel in distress, the weakest link, the bump in the road. With your power I could do great things! Things you never could have dreamed possible. With your abilities I could rule this hell hole we call Earth!"_

"Ah!" I awoke screaming and sweating. I felt my surroundings come to a sudden halt, and remembered that I was in Kevin's car. Due to my scream, Kevin had slammed on the breaks. We were both panting heavily from the adrenaline rush from the sudden standstill.

"What the hell was that for?!" Kevin said abruptly after I can only assume his heart stopped racing.

"S-Sorry. I had a nightmare." I said, not wanting to go into details about my new routine of having these dreams. Kevin just gave me a perplexed look, shrugged, and began driving again. A few moments had gone by in silence, until Kevin broke it.

"So...what was the nightmare about?" Crap! I knew that that was coming, but it still didn't make me want to tell him about it anymore.

"N-nothing really." I said unconvincingly. I knew Kevin would see right through my bull crap. Fortunately for me, the car fell into more silence. I had hoped (no PRAYED) that Kevin had forgotten about my outburst. By now I was pretty sure he had.

"You know, it _is_ a boyfriend's prerogative to know about the things that upset his girlfriend so much, that she wakes up screaming." So much for him forgetting. Well, might as well come clean now rather than later. Knowing his history, he probably has some high tech alien device that reads people's inner feelings.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself. "Well..." I went on to explain the dreams I had been having about a mysterious voice that had been taunting me. Kevin would nod once in a while so I knew he was still listening, but one part of my dream caught his attention the most.

"And then the voice was like '_You try to keep me locked up in the Null Void, but I con you into thinking you can trust me again' _and then-" I was interrupted by the rise and fall of my body against the seat. Kevin **once again** had slammed on the breaks. Now I know why he got all those tickets I found in this glove compartment earlier.

"Wait wait wait! Repeat that last part again." Kevin requested, without taking his dark brown eyes away from the road in front of him.

Mimicking the voice from my dream I repeated, "'_You try to keep me locked up in the Null Void, but I con you into thinking you can trust me again'_!" For the hundredth time this car ride, it was silent. I was about to speak up, until the car moved forward, at an extremely fast pace I might add.

"Ke-vin!" I whined, holding onto my seat cushion for dear life. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Gwen, there is no time to explain. I know who has your parents, and knowing this person if we don't get to them soon...well lets not think about that."

Kevin had me worried. He was sweating, and mumbling to himself about our situation. He seemed more worried about my parents than me!

"W-what about meeting Ben?" I asked, still holding onto the seat as we had now reached 120-mph. Kevin grabbed his phone and threw onto my lap.

"Tell him there's a change of location."

"A change to where?" I questioned, beginning to dial Ben's cell phone number. Kevin paused, and looked down at his hands on the steering wheel. He took his eyes off the road and looked at me with so much concern that it gave me chills.

"Darkstar's lair."

__________________________________________

**A/N: Oh, sort of a cliffy...but no really. Well, congrats to ****Kisdota-The Freak Gamer**** for being the first (but not the only one) to guess the villain of the story! Thanks to the people who took time to take my poll, and the people that didn't, please do. And...REVIEW!!!! I want 120 before I write again. THAT'S ONLY 6 SO GET ON IT!**


	20. And Now, A Serious Moment With Kevin

**A/N: 123 REVIEWS!!!!!! Thanks you guys yet again for reviewing and adding me to your *fancy* alert and favorite lists! It means a lot to me. By the end of this WHOLE story, I think I want to be at at least 200. There is still a lot of story to go so I think WE can do it! This is going to be my last update for a few weeks. I am going to my dad's for April vacation and probably won't get a chance to update. I want to be at at least 130 reviews by the time I get back, but I am sure that if I got 135 I would update EVEN quicker *smiles mischievously*. So here you go, chapter 20 of _Letting Her Go: Not An Option_!!!!!! Wow...Chapter 20!**

**____________________________________________________________ **

**(Gwen's POV...WHAT A SURPRISE!!!!)**

Darkstar, Darkstar...why does that name sound so familiar? I know I have heard it somewhere before, but I can't put my finger on where exactly. I know that that name was mentioned in one of my various flashbacks, but I know it from some where else too. I had already called Ben and told him the change of plan.

_**The phone was ringing, as I waited anxiously for Ben to answer.**_

"_**Gwen?" I heard the familiar voice of Ben asked from the other side of the line. "Where are you guys?"**_

"_**Change of plan. Kevin told me to tell you to meet us at um... I think he said Darkstar's lair?" I responded. There was dead silence on the other end of the phone. "Ben?"**_

"_**Uh-um a-are you s-sure he didn't s-say something l-like um steel guitar player?" Ben asked nervously.**_

"_**W-what?! That doesn't even make any sense! No, he definitely said Darkstar's lair." I rebutted completely confused about the whole situation and who this Darkstar was. I heard muffling and rambling coming from the other end of the phone.**_

"_**Oh my god, oh my god! I knew we shouldn't have trusted him, I knew we should have destroyed him. I told Kevin, but no! No one listens to the leader of the group! No, no one. Oh what's that Kevin? I just saved your life again? I think we should keep Darkstar locked in the Null Void-what? What was that? I'm arrogant and stupid? Oh that's real nice! Oh my god, oh my god!" Ben just kept going off on a tantrum of randomness. Nothing he was saying was making any sense what so ever. He sounded like a mother that was waiting for their teenager to come home, after they missed their curfew. I could hear his feet shuffling across the floor so I knew he must be pacing too.**_

"_**Um, um, ok. I'll meet you there." Ben said quickly and then hung up.**_

"Who is Darkstar?" I asked after I gave Kevin back his phone.

"He's a creeper." Kevin replied bluntly. Even though to me it sounded like he was joking, there was no indication of humor anywhere in the tone of his voice.

"Would you care to elaborate? A lot of people are 'creepers', so I can't really narrow it down." I said with a small chuckle at the last part. Kevin didn't even crack a smile.

There was an eery silence that filled the car **once** again. For a couple, we sure didn't talk very much. I turned my back to Kevin, and stared out the window. I maneuvered myself in a good position, so that I could see Kevin's reflection on the steam covered glass. I watched as he fidgeted nervously, looking as though he was preparing himself to tell someone that they were dying.

"Darkstar's real name is Mike Morningstar. He's a plumber's son that we met about a year and a half ago on one of our earlier missions." Kevin began. I still didn't turn to face him, feeling as though if I did he would become too nervous to continue. "There were reports of 'zombified' girls roaming around the city, and it sounded like alien activity to us. When we went to check it out, we found that douche 'trying to help' one of the girls. She had star shaped bite marks all over her arms. After the first battle with the zombie, he asked you to join him for diner. You...accepted." Kevin chocked on his words at the last part. I finally turned to him, and I rested my left hand on top of his hand on the gear shift. He turned to me and gave me a weak smile.

Kevin took a deep breath and continued on. He told me about how Morningstar had been the one to steal all of the girls' energy, and how he only used me to do the same thing. He explained that if it had not been for me over-coming Morningstar's power-hold over me, we all might have been dead by now. Kevin told me about how we had locked Mike in the Null Void and only let him out after making a deal with him to help us save the world.

"So that's what the voice in my dream was talking about, manipulating us." I stated more to myself than to Kevin. "But if he was a plumber's kid, than why did he turn on us?"

"To get to you. He never really wanted to help anyone. He only wanted to become the most powerful being in the universe. Since you were the only girl he had ever met that had any form of actual powers, he tricked Ben into letting him join our group. I'm surprised me talking about him hasn't triggered your weird flashback thing." I hadn't even thought about that. It was true, I still only knew who Darkstar was through what Kevin had just told me.

"I don't know. Every other time I have heard **anything** I've had a flashback." I said, confused. This whole memory reboot still seemed complicated to me.

We drove in silence for the rest of the trip to Darkstar's. Occasionally I would glance over at Kevin to try and read his emotions, but had no such luck. Once in a while I would squeeze his hand gently to reassure him that everything was going to be ok. But how was I suppose to reassure someone, when I wasn't even sure myself?

We arrived at a lake bed after about an hour of driving. I looked out the window and didn't see any sign of Ben yet. My body was becoming stiff, and I was mentally becoming anxious to get this over with. I went to reach for the door handle, but I felt Kevin grab my left shoulder in warning.

"Not yet." He said, in a monotone voice.

"Why not? The longer we wait, the less of a chance we have to save my parents!" I exclaimed, a little pissed off that the point of our adventure had seemed to be forgotten.

"I know, but we can't just barge in there and demand he let them go! Darkstar is way too powerful, and if we don't have a plan he will just wipe us out in a matter of seconds." Kevin said in a harsh tone. I knew he wasn't trying to be mean, but his voice made it come across that way.

"Oh." I said silently, as I recoiled my arm back to my side. I dropped my head slightly, and Kevin must have noticed. He placed his fingers under my chin and lifted my head up. He kept going until or eyes met. I felt tears to begin to fall, but I tried my hardest to hold back. Now was not a time to break down. I wasn't crying because of Kevin, I was crying at the whole situation itself. Kevin took his free hand, and carefully wiped a loose tear away.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me into a hug. A little shocked at first, I froze up. But after realizing what had happened, I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned his sign of sympathy. I nestled my face into the crook of his neck, and cried. I did not hold back anything, and did not care if I looked weak in-front of Kevin. I knew he would understand. I felt him gently rub my back, creating small circles as he went along.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay." Kevin promised me, keeping his voice quiet and soft.

"You don't understand! It's not just my parents, it's everything! I don't even remember most of the events of the last five years of my life, my parents have been captured, and there is a guy that wants to suck the life out of me!" I cried/mumbled into Kevin's shoulder. "And I feel so ridiculous because I feel this scared!"

Kevin grabbed my shoulders, and pulled me away from him. He looked me directly in the eyes, and I could tell I had said something wrong.

"Don't you ever, **ever**, feel ridiculous about being scared. Everyone gets scared now and then, and you have been one of the strongest people in the world these past few days! No one I know could have done the things you've done, even before you lost your memory! You put yourself in harms way to help other people, **everyday**. You have been beaten up, cut up, and almost killed **several** times, yet you still keep going." Kevin declared, never taking his eyes off me. I began to drop my gaze, but Kevin lifted my chin up before I had a chance. Tears came again, but not out of fear. This time, they were out of happiness. "And, you do it all and still look pretty damn good." Kevin finished, smiling at me for the first time in hours. I let out a small giggle, and smiled slightly.

Kevin was still staring at me, and I was lost in his deep mocha colored eyes. Out of habit, I began to lean in slightly, and could feel Kevin doing the same. Our lips were just millimeters apart, and I could almost taste his lips. Then...**BANG BANG BANG!**

"Hey, are you guys in there?!" I heard a familiar voice yell, while the owner of the voice continued to bang on the windshield. Kevin and I jumped apart, blushing madly. Kevin turned the windshield wipers on, and slowly a drenched Ben was visible. Lost in the moment with Kevin, I hadn't even noticed it began to rain.

"Can you guys let me in?! It's pouring, and my hair is getting wet!" Ben whined. Sometimes he sounded just like a girl.

**A/N: Well, that's it for now. I didn't really like that chapter too much, except the serious moment with Gwen and Kevin. Hope you guys liked it better than I did. LOL Remember I won't be updating for about a week and a half. BUT I AM NOT ABANDONING THE STORY! I WILL ****BE BACK! DON'T FREAK OUT!!! Please review! **


	21. Inhumane, Wrong, And Just Plain Mean

**A/N: WOW! OVER 135 REVIEWS!!! I am so happy! You guys made my vacation by doing that! And to let you in on a top secret brewing in my mind, over vacation I thought of a totally new FF idea! I think you guys are going to love it! I might create it, I might not. If you guys really want to know the gist of it, I'll tell you at the end of this chapter. And it is just an idea, so I might change my mind about it. Unless you like the idea and want me to make it so, then VOICE YOUR CHOICE!!! Well, anyways. ENJOY!!!!**

**(Gwen's POV)**

After forcing Ben to stand outside the car in the rain while we laughed at him, Kevin finally unlocked the doors.

"You guys can be really ass holes sometimes you know that? And I think you bring out the worst in each other." Ben said as he climbed into the back seat of the car, slouching down and crossing his arms over his chest. Kevin and I could hear him shivering lightly, but ignored it.

"So, you guys really think Darkstar is behind all this?" Ben asked.

"No. We are just sitting outside of his hideout to go pay him a friendly visit." Kevin said sarcastically. I giggled, and slapped him playfully on the shoulder. I could practically **feel** Ben rolling his eyes at us.

"But why Darkstar? What is his motive?" Ben questioned.

"Why else, but to steal Gwen and her power." Kevin responded bluntly. I felt myself involuntarily shutter.

"Well, we need a plan." Kevin said, stating the obvious. Both he and I turned to face Ben.

"What?" Ben asked shrugging. "Why is it whenever we need 'a plan' everyone turns to look at me?!" Ben inquired. Kevin and I just kept glaring at him, unamused by his childish behavior. "Ok fine. But no critiquing what I come up with." Ben demanded, shooting a glance at Kevin.

"Fine, fine." Kevin agreed, raising his hands up in defeat.

"Ok, here's how it's going to go..."

***********(It wouldn't be fair to end it here.)**********

I have doubts. **Huge** doubts. We promised we wouldn't comment on Ben's plan, but I think that was a bad idea. But as Kevin had reassured me, Ben's plans seem to always work out in the end...one way or another. It was nice of Kevin to try to calm me down, but it didn't help much.

Ben, Kevin, and I slowly began to stalk up to the side of the building. We get in, we get out. Simple as that. As we approached the side windows, Kevin got down on his hands and knees. Ben took my hand for balance, and he stepped onto Kevin's back. Together they were just the right height for Ben to be able to see through the glass.

"Tell me again why **Gwen** couldn't have been the one to stand on my back? Those chili fries are really starting to catch up to you." Kevin whined, making the pain of holding up Ben clear in his voice. Ben just ignored him. After a few moments, Ben jumped down off of Kevin's back.

"He has them chained to the back wall." Ben informed us glumly. Kevin began to stand back up, holding onto the brick side of the building for support. "If we can break through the back wall and grab my aunt and uncle before Darkstar has a chance to respond, we might be able to pull this off with little blood being shed."

"Why did you have to go and take out all the fun?" Kevin complained. Ben and I turned to him with distraught looks on our faces, both trying to figure out if he was serious or joking.

"Our blood." Ben replied darkly. Kevin stayed silent, as my heart sank into the pit of my stomach. I could tell Kevin sensed my distress. He reached out and grabbed my hand, giving it a gently squeeze. I turned to face him, as he smiled sweetly at me. But the smile on his face did not fool me. He was just as scared as I was.

**********(Still wouldn't be fair.)**********

I was staring at the front door of the building, preparing myself for the next step. Ben and Kevin were out back, getting ready as well. Kevin had given me a kiss before we separated, and I could still feel his warm lips on mine. I touched the spot he had so passionately kissed many times before, but this time it felt different. Almost as if he believed it might as well be the very last kiss we share. This unnerved me to no end. While letting my fingers gingerly hover over my lips, I prayed to God that I would feel Kevin's touch once again.

I took a deep breath, as I steadied my footing. I could feel the rage building up inside of me, and all the hatred I felt for Darkstar. I felt love and compassion mixed in, the feelings I now felt for Kevin. I used these feelings to control my power. The power Darkstar wanted to control himself. I swung my right arm across my body, letting a strip of manna flow out of me. The purplish-pink ray easily broke down the thick wooden doors of the lair.

Once the cloud of dust cleared, I could hear the faint sound of clapping coming from inside. It echoed through the cathedral-styled warehouse.

"Bravo my fair Gwendolyn. Bravo." It was him. His helmet that shielded the outside world from the damage I had done the last time, seemed to be a darker shade of gray than it had been before.

I could see my parents chained to the wall, just as Ben had said. I felt my heart drop even more than it had before. I kept myself strong, none the less.

"I'm here to cut a deal with you Michael" I said, emphasizing his full first name. This did not phase him at all.

"And how am I to believe you Gwen, when you have already been unfaithful to me? You've betrayed me, defeated me, humiliated me, and then leave me for the inferior Kevin E. Levin." I cringed at the sound of my true loves name used in vain.

"Because...I am willing to give you the one thing you want that never thought you could have. My power." I could see the surprise written on his face, even through the metal surrounding it. "That is, if you release my parents."

"No Gwen, don't do it!" I heard. I looked passed Darkstar to see my mother yelling at me, using her remaining strength. She thrusted her self forward, to better vocalize her plea. "The world won't be able to survive if he has that much control."

I dropped my head in shame, letting my hair fall over my face. "I have to." I cried quietly. "It's the only way." I heard Darkstar laugh mischievously.

"Gwen, Gwen, Gwen." He repeated, shaking his head slowly. He began to walk dramatically over to me. "Like I said, so much power, but no idea what to do with it." As he approached me, I could feel my body stiffening. He placed his gloved hand underneath my chin, and gently brought it up to eye level. "Such a pretty girl too. Such a shame." He muttered, as he stroked my hair with his free hand.

"Get your hands off my daughter you dirt bag!" I heard my father growl viciously. Darkstar turned to face him, without removing his hand from under my chin.

"And you." He said referring to both my parents, as he finally moving his hand. "How can two supposedly 'good' parents know so little about their daughter, hm?" He began, strutting over to the wall where my parents hung. "You didn't know of her powers until an encounter with her long lost grandmother brings her to question her family history. You don't know about the 'work' she does with her cousin and the imbecile, until you receive a phone call from the infamous 'Ben 10's parents." He continued, now coming nose to nose with my father. "And finally, you don't even know that the man she is so helplessly in love with tried to kill her so many times as a child. Or that he is an ex-con and/or illegal alien tech smuggler."

I could see a look of surprise hit my parents at the last statement, but they kept their composure all the same. I knew it had been at least ten minutes since I had entered the room, and knew Ben and Kevin would be pulling their part anytime soon. I need to pry Darkstar away from the back wall, or all of my acting would have only ended in a fight to the death.

I was panicking, and was down to my last few seconds. I did the first thing I could think of.

Summoning my manna, I let out a lasso of power that wrapped around Darkstar quickly. Before he could react, I pulled him closer to me until our bodies were pressed up against each other. I could feel my parents shocked/disapproving stares, as their 'little girl' compressed herself against the man holding them captive. I looked behind me to see Big Chill phase through the wall, while carrying Kevin along. I knew what I was about to do would kill Kevin, but it had to be done.

In one swift move, I removed Darkstar's helmet, closed my eyes to avoid eye contact, and pressed my lips against Darkstar's. It felt so wrong, and I felt as though I was going to vomit into his mouth. I felt him jump slightly at my forwardness, but much to my dismay he began to kiss back. I was about to break the kiss, until I opened my eyes to see Ben and Kevin still freeing my parents. Kevin looked miserable, but I knew I had to buy more time. Against my will, better judgement, and everything that was humane in the world, I deepened the kiss even more. I wrapped my arms reluctantly around Darkstar's neck, as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pull me in closer. I looked once again to see that they were almost done with their part of the mission. I knew I could finally break the "kiss". (If that is what you would even call it)

As I pulled back from Darkstar, he kept his arms around me. I awkwardly removed mine from his neck and placed them on his chest, trying to keep some space in-between us. He finally removed his arms, and I felt my body fall back slightly. He placed his hand under my chin again, and brought his lips just millimeters from my ear.

"Nice try Gwen, but seducing me won't get you anywhere." Darkstar murmured, as he swung his other arm behind him and I could hear my mother scream. I stepped away from Darkstar, to see he had trapped Ben, Kevin, and my parents in a cage similar in color to his energy beams.

A shocked looked spread across my face, as he just laughed it up. I was so paralyzed from shock, that I didn't even see Darkstar stalk towards me. By the time I noticed, he had grabbed me by the neck and lifted my at least a foot off the ground.

"Tsk tsk tsk. When will Gwen ever learn." Darkstar mused, as he threw me across the room and into one of the stone walls.

"Gwen!" I heard Kevin yell, right before I blacked out.

**A/N: Phew that was long! Longest one yet I think. It had been a while since I had updated because of vacation, so I wanted to give you a good chapter. How was it? Please review and tell me. Well, just like I promised, I'm going to tell you a little about my upcoming possibility of a story. Please, do not steal this idea or I will hate you for eternity and never finish this story and my readers will hate you too. Okay, so I was thinking of doing a cross-over between Danny Phantom, Fairly Odd Parents, Ben 10: Alien Force, and...the real world. The plot would be, a girl (me, because I think it would be cool to be in a FF and you guys would get a little look at my behavior and stuff) has been given the gift of having ghost powers in the real world. While on vacation with her dad and her dad's wife, there is a ghost attack in Washington D.C. While she is fighting, Clockwork comes and tells the girl she is needed in Amity Park. And the whole thing will be about the girl, Danny, Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda trying to save ALL of the universes from the villain (who I will not reveal right now) Pairings would include; DannyXSam, GwenXKevin, and TimmyXOC. So what do you guys think? Something you would read? Please let me know. So, yeah that's it. REVIEW!!!!**


	22. Return of Kevin 11

**A/N: Wow! Over 145 Reviews! Thanks you guys. Oh, and before I forget, as soon as I finish updating this, I will be posting the first chapter of my cross over I told you guys about. It will be called _F.O.R. G.O. _I know it is a really lame title, but it stands for "Fairly Odd Real Ghostly Omnitrixes". I know...lame. But it sound cool, F.O.R G.O, Like "for go". Ok, I'm done rambling. ENJOY!!!! WARNING: I REPLACED USING THE F WORD WITH USING F**K. Just FYI. **

**(Gwen's POV)**

What was probably only a few minutes, felt like an eternity to me. I had an awful headache, and I could taste the saltiness of blood. There was a sharp stinging sensation overwhelming my left ribs. I guessed at least one of them was broken. The world around me felt cold, lonely, and sad. I knew that I should open my eyes, and face Darkstar once more, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

As I lay there, helplessly, I awaited my doom. If I was this weak and useless, than there was nothing stopping Darkstar from consuming what was remaining of my energy. I couldn't believe that this is how it was all going to end. Especially that I shared my final kiss with someone that looked like they needed to be ironed out about one hundred times!

In my daze, I could hear the faint mumbling sound coming from the back wall where now both my parents, Ben, and Kevin hung as helplessly as me. I could easily tell who was talking, but it was quite hard to make out what they were saying exactly.

"Gwen...wake...we...you...need...please...love...Gwen." Was all I could make out, and judging by the ruff and deep male voice, I automatically knew it was Kevin. I could hear Darkstar laughing, and shouting at him.

* * * * * * * *

**Meanwhile...(Kevin's POV)**

My heart sank as I heard the sound of Gwen's seemingly lifeless body slamming into the cold tile. I felt my eyes begin to water up, but I tried to push back the tears. I wasn't that kind of person. I wasn't a whimp or sissy like Ben, who has no problem sobbing like a baby. But my emotions became to much, and I felt a single tear begin to make its way slowly down my face. Sliding off the tip of my bottom eye lashes, it made its way down my cheek, and stopped once it hit my upper lip. I stuck my tongue out and licked it away, as the saline triggered my taste-buds

"Gwen, please wake up. We need you. I need you! Please, I love you! Gwen." I tried to yell, but my sound came out cracked. Darkstar sashayed over to where Mr. And Mrs. Tennyson, Ben, and I hung, chain to the back wall. Our legs were tied together like cattle waiting to be branded, and our arms were hitched separately over our heads.

Darkstar came nose to nose with me. A pretty ballsy move for someone who just pissed off Kevin Levin. He smiled wickedly at me and let out a cackle, opening his mouth so wide that I could see the tooth decay and rot forming.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." He said slyly. "You think you are so powerful Levin. But you are just as weak as the rest of the pack." He continued, poking me in the chest a few times to exaggerate his point. Whatever it might have been. "You finally get your once in a life time chance with the lovely Gwen, and you blow it. You let her become prisoner to another man. Seems to me she is more of a prize to be won than a person hmm Kev?" That blew me over the top.

"Don't you f**king refer to her as a f**king trophy Darkstar! She is more of a human than you will ever f**king be! You hear that you f**king monster!" I screamed, getting as close to him as I could. I began to thrash around, trying to pull my shackles out of the wall. Darkstar just smirked at me, enjoying ever minute of my torture

"Tsk tsk tsk. Who is the real monster here Kevin? Am **I** the one tied up like some sort of _**criminal**_?" He said, emphasizing his last word. He knew that that would strike a chord, and it did. "Am I the one flailing around like a bafoon, when there is no chance of escape or survival?" As he spoke, he held his hands behind his back and paced within a foot of me. I looked over to the rest of the prisoners to find passed out (probably happened after Gwen hit the floor), panting heavily and at random moments jerking his body around trying to escape, while Ben tried half-heartedly to reached the Omnitrix. I knew he had already given up hope.

"I **could** take you out now, but where would the fun be if you couldn't see your love life being destroyed first?"

Darkstar began to approach Gwen's body, and I screamed out in agony. I pushed myself to keep trying to escape. I absorbed all of the materials I could, the shackles, the wall, but nothing helped me break free.

"DON'T YOU DARE F**KING TOUCH HER YOU MENTALLY F**KED UP BASTERD! IF YOU F**KING TOUCH ONE F**KING HAIR ON HER HEAD I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU! YOU HEAR THAT DARKSTAR! YOUR LIFE WILL BE LIVING HELL TIMES INFINETY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, continuing to shake around. "ARGH!" I repeatedly yelled. Darkstar only laughed, and continued to stalk toward Gwen.

"GWEN! GWEN! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! KICK HIS ASS AGAIN, DO SOMETHING! GWEN!" I yelled helplessly. "GWEN!" The pain of loosing Gwen pulsed through my vains. I could feel my power increasing to dangerous levels. My heart began to pulse at unusual rates, and to different beats. I felt the muscles in my arms bulging, and my head began to spin. My mind became complete dust, and I blacked out.

* * * * * * * *

**(Ben's POV...finally. Over laps Kevin's POV slightly.)**

I had finally given up. There was no way I was going to be able to reach the Omnitrix, and it was useless anyways. I was in denial, can you blame me?

"GWEN! GWEN! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! KICK HIS ASS AGAIN, DO SOMETHING! GWEN!" Kevin yelled. I looked back and forth between Gwen's body, and Kevin's. Kevin continued to yell and looked as though he was going to burst at any second in anger. Who knew he actually would.

Kevin's body began to glow, and sparks began to fly off him in all directions. His biceps were pulsing, and strangely...he began to grow. Darkstar, noticing the sparks, turned around and watched Kevin, almost as if he was paralyzed in fear. I could see the confused expression crossing my uncle and Darkstar's faces, but I knew exactly what was going on. It hadn't been the first time Kevin's temper effected him. I remember when we were young, and Kevin was a villain, (I use the term 'was' lightly) we where duking it out on the San Fran bridge. I had him pinned and had a perfect shot to destroy him forever, but walked away instead. He was pissed that I 'whimped out', and he...well, he did exactly what he was doing now. He was become "Kevin 11". **(A/N: By the way, that was the episode "Framed" from the original series.)**

Kevin's body began to expand, causing the shackles that once held him down, to snap easily. He grew to at least twenty times his original size, and his shirt was ripping from being stretched to past its limits. Out of pain, Kevin reluctantly dropped to his knees and began screaming. His back began to boil, as a pair of bug like wings stuck their way out of his back, and into existence. Stumps began to push themselves out of Kevin's sides, revealing two monster canine arms. I watched in a mix between horror and giddiness, and his face began to change into a deep crimson color, and one of his eyes buldged. His right arm began to crystalize, and his right arm had rivers of lava flowing through it. A long green and black tail shot its way out of Kevin's tail bone. Surprisingly though, his pants stayed in tack during this transformation. Kevin had become the ultimate fighting machine. He was Kevin plus the original set of aliens I had had.

**A/N: Yeah I know it is a little shorter than usual, but I wanted to give you that little cliffy. Please check out my other story _F.O.R G.O_. I have no clue where in crossovers it will be, but go to my author page and go from there. REVIEW!!!!!!**


	23. Payback and Irony

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuuuuuuuuun! It is finally here! The next installment of _Letting Here Go: Not An Option_! I am so sorry to all those people (like the 5. lol jk) who were waiting for this story. Thanks to any of you who did not totally abandon this story. I know that it is hard to even remember what happened last. Instead of recapping, just go back and read the last paragraph of the last chapter and I'm sure you'll remember. So, with out further ado..... LETTING HER GO: NOT AN OPTION!!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!**

**(Ben's POV)**

I watched as the scene unfolded in front of me. My adrenaline was rising to new heights, and my palms started to sweat. I took a quick glance over to my aunt and uncle. My aunt was still passed out, and my uncle was in just as much shock as I was. It wasn't that I had never seen Kevin like this, it's just that it had been a really long time. I didn't even know he had it in him to tell you the truth.

Kevin (now free from his shackles) began stalking over towards me. Even though I knew Kevin Levin was on my side, I wasn't too confident in Kevin _11_. I looked into his eyes, but all there was was fog. If I had to guess I would say that mentally, Kevin was not exactly with us at the moment. His burly figure came closer and closer to me, and he pulled back his hand. I cringed in fear, but to my surprise, (and pleasure) Kevin slashed off my shackles, using Wildmutt's claws. I fell to the floor, but quickly pulled myself together. I brushed myself off, and looked up at Kevin. He gave me a quick nod before he charged over to Darkstar and Gwen, and the real action began.

**(Gwen's POV)**

I could feel my body waking up a bit. I actually wish it hadn't, because it hurt so bad. I still had my eyes closed, as I tried to wiggle my fingers the slightest bit. It took a lot of energy, but I finally did it. I now knew that I could move, but could I open my eyes? Using all of my will power and strength, I forced my eyes to open. After a good minute of trying, they would only open half way, giving me the assumption that both of them were swollen. They didn't need to be 100% ajar for me to see what was going on.

I watched as Kevin completely destroyed the powerful chains that had once held both himself and Ben to the wall. It was a bit of a shock to see Kevin 11 again, (seeing as I was passed out for the transformation) but there was no better time than now for him to make his comeback.

After Ben had gotten off the floor, Kevin made a fast break over to Darkstar and I. Darkstar unfortunately, looked as though he was not going to go down without a fight. He charged up his energy and created a wall in-front of himself, causing Kevin to plow right into it. Kevin fell backwards, but quickly got to his feet. I was sure that Kevin as this monster was stupider than a telephone poll, but he soon proved me wrong. Instead of trying to run through the wall, Kevin squatted down as far is he could go. Swinging his arms, he used all of his ability to jump **over** the force field. As he was making his descent, Kevin pulled back his arm. He landed on top of Darkstar, plunging his fist and Darkstar into the ground.

I was only about a foot away from the gapping fist shaped hole, and I was getting a little nervous. Kevin must have felt it, because before I knew it he was gently picking me up and placing me next to the wall where Ben was trying to free my parents. He sat me up straight, and I looked up at him through my swollen eyes. I could have swore he smiled at me, but I didn't get a chance to return it. I looked behind Kevin, to see Darkstar back on his feet and building up power. After seeing my glare going around him, Kevin turned. His body tightened up, and he turned back towards me. He wrapped himself around me protectively, as I saw grayish light surround us. I assumed that it was Darkstar's rays, and I saw pain written all over Kevin's face. I felt rage build up inside me, and I wanted to make this all stop.

I continued to just watch as Kevin's size began to shrink. His human facial features began to return, and his excess appendages were retracting back into his body. This could not be happening, especially at a time like this. As Kevin fully went back to his human self, Darkstar's fire stopped. Kevin fell limply onto my lap, and his breathing slowed down to dangerous levels. I felt tears start to pour down my face, and land onto of Kevin's head.

The rage inside me kept building up, and even though I was weak my fists clenched. I felt the strange sensation flowing like blood through my veins. I felt sparks of hatred going off inside the pit of my stomach, and my heart breaking into thousands of pieces. My body felt as though it was on fire, and my eyes began to burn with revenge.

I looked up to see Ben trying his hardest to fight off Darkstar, but was failing miserably. He was being tossed around like a rag doll. This only added more to my anger. Before I could do anything to stop it, Darkstar had Ben held up by his neck. That was the finally straw.

Using the remaining power I had, I gently pushed Kevin off of my lap, and began to stand. It took a few seconds, but I finally got my balance.

"Put him down." I sneered, my voice coming out fragile and weak. Despite this, it still caught Darkstar off guard. He turned and look at me, as he threw Ben to the ground.

"What did you say? I'm sorry you'll have to speak up." Darkstar replied meanly.

"You are a monster." I said, limping my way over to him.

"Is that so? Why Gwen, you are the first person to call me that."

"No Darkstar. You're not **just** a monster. You are **by far** the biggest mother f**king monster ever." I growled, every word dripping with detest and hatred. To my words, Darkstar just grinned.

"Gwen, Gwen, Gwen. When will you learn?" Darkstar replied, making his way toward me. He stopped when he was only about 6 inches away from my face. My nerves were on edge, and the more he looked at me, the more I wanted to claws his eyes out and make him eat them. Feeling brave, I looked into his eyes, then looked down at his feet. I collected all the saliva in my mouth, and spat on his feet. This obviously pisted him off.

"You little harpy." He said through his teeth. He brought his fist back to his side, and was preparing for an inverted punch to my stomach. Without even thinking if I would be able to, as the punch came toward me I grabbed Darkstar's fist and twisted. He let out a shriek of pain that sounded like music to my ears. I felt my fury rushing to the hand that was wrapped around Darkstar's fist. It felt so good, almost too good.

I kept twisting his arm, until it was all the way behind his back. The control I had over him felt so good, I can see now why Darkstar liked it so much. I looked down at my hand, but it was surprised at what I saw.

Instead of the peach pigment my hand once held, it was glowing bright purple. Due to my initial shock, I let go of Darkstar. I heard him fall to the floor, but payed him no attention. I looked down at my other hand hoping it was just a rash, but the results were the same. I was going to continue checking myself, until I heard Darkstar stirring by my feet. Anger pulsed through my body once again.

I looked down at Darkstar, both literally and figuratively. His helmet had fallen off sometime in the fight with Kevin, and his eyes met mine. For once in the time I had known Darkstar, his eyes were filled with fear. He knew I was the only being able to destroy him, and he knew that that was on my mind.

Darkstar turned onto his back and began cowering away from me. I loved the sensation I received watching him crawl away on his hands and knees. He knew it was useless trying to run because by now, destroying him was my only option. He had f**ked up my life enough, and it was time for him to pay his dues.

I sauntered my way closer to him, but left a good gap in-between us. Each step I took forward, he moved two squirms back.

"You." I said viciously, pointing my discolored finger at him. He just stared back at me in terror. "You are the devil." I continued, as I felt manna begin to build up in my hands. By now, Darkstar was up against the wall. He had no way to escape the inevitable.

Before I knew it, I had lifted myself up off the ground at least 3 feet. I continued building energy in my hands, until they felt hot as Inferno. Before making my final move, I spoke.

"You used me, kidnapped my parents, terrorized me, and nearly have killed everything and everyone I have ever loved. And for what, my powers? Well it seems pretty damn ironic to me that this power you wanted so bad is what destroys you for good." I finished wicked. As soon as my final word flowed off my tongue, I clapped my hands together. The two dangerous amount of manna each hand stored, were now coming together as one giant flare of power. The manna slammed its way into Darkstar's chest, sending him through the wall and outside the building.

After the rubble and fumes settled, I floated back onto the floor. Once sturdy, I made my way through the hole in the wall to check the damage. Laying on the grass outside, was the one thing that gave me nightmares. The one person that had mentally and physically abused me. The once powerful creature, was now laying on the ground slain.

A feeling of accomplishment and gratification filled my entire body. It didn't last long, and I soon remembered the most important thing in my life.

"Kevin!"

**A/N: Oh, a cliffy! What the hell is wrong with Gwen? Will Kevin live, or is he dead forever? I have no idea, and I truthfully mean that because I haven't decided. I'm not updating again, until I get a hell of a lot of reviews. Lol. I'm just so evil. Please review! I'm really uncertain about this chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Is this what I think it is? Oh my God, it's an update! So sorry for the delay. You all do not know how close I was to putting this on hiatus. I've been getting back into Pokemon lately, and it has just occupied my time. For anyone reading FOR GO, that story IS on hiatus for a while. Total writers block on that. Well, anyways...here is the FINAL chapter of Letting Her Go: Not An Option!!!!!! If you are confused by the length and the ending, READ THE AUTHOR NOTE AT THE END! IT WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING! YES, I KNOW THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER! ENJOY AND SAVORE!!!!!!!**

**(Gwen's POV)**

As I ran over to Kevin's limp body, Ben got himself off the floor. He staggered a little, as he stared at me in utter shock. I could tell he was a mix of impressed, happy, and fearful. After snapping out of his trance, he ran over to help my parents. My mother had finally woken up, and had luckily missed the spectacle completely. My father on the other hand was visibly shaking.

I finally reached Kevin, and knelt down beside him. His breathing was shallow, and I could hear him wheezing. His shirt had already fallen off during his transformation, so it made it simpler to check for serious wounds. He had a dark bruise forming on the skin above his right lung, and blood was seeping out of a gash on his stomach. I placed my ear against his chest, forcing myself to hold back tears. His heart was still beating properly, and at a steady rate. I sighed out of relief.

"Well, at least you're okay." I said quietly, placing a gently kiss on his forehead. "Now if only I knew what was wrong with me." I felt someone's hand on my back, and expected to find Ben standing behind me. But when I turned, I was met with another familiar face.

"It's time that you came with me." My grandmother said.

"How did you know about...this?" I said, pointing at myself.

"Elder Anodites have the ability to sense a disturbance in their kin's well-being." She replied, helping me stand. "There is no reason for you to stay here, and society will not except you as you are now."

"You can't just change me back?" I said, my eyes filling with tears. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but the only way to change back is to master your powers. And that could take years." She replied grimly. I wiped a stray tear away, and nodded. I knew I had no choice. I didn't even say good-bye to my parents or Ben. I walked with my grandmother out of the building, preparing to teleport off.

"Wait!" A voice yelled, as the sound of footsteps became louder.

"Ben?" I said, turning. Indeed it was. "What are you doing?" Ben didn't reply. Instead he ran up and engulfed me in a hug. Shocked at first, but eventually I hugged back.

"I'm going to miss you." He said, and I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"I'm going to miss you too. Take care of my parents, and look after Kevin for me. Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble." I said, as we parted from our embrace.

"I promise I will." Ben said with a said smile. I smiled back and ruffled his hair.

"And don't be too much of a dweeb while I'm gone." I added, receiving a laugh in return. As the laugh subsided, the two of us fell into silence.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until Kevin wakes up, to say good-bye I mean?" Ben asked. I shook my head.

"It will only make it more difficult. Just...tell him I love him, no matter how far apart we are." Ben nodded. I felt my grandmother's hand on my shoulder, as I gave Ben one more quick smile.

Before I knew it, the world around me had turned into stars and I knew that I was heading off to a new journey. Tears filled my eyes once more, as I remembered the people (or person) I had left behind.

**A/N: THE END!!!! Sorry for a bad ending, but I didn't want it to be happy. I know it was short, but the last chapter usually is. Well, anyways....it's finally over. I know I left many questions unanswered, but I guess you'll just have to make up your own answers. :D TTFN TA TA FOR NOW**


	25. Author's Note Please Read

**A/N: No, this isn't a new chapter. Just a note. I know that the last chapter was probably disappointing, due to it being extremely sad and the fact that this story IS labeled HUMOR. Well, I might as well say this now...........There is a sequel. That is the reason the last chapter just abruptly ends. I knew that I couldn't continue the story and totally change the conflict of it. I knew I had to start fresh. So, IT WILL NOT BE POSTED FOR A WHILE! I need to finish my other two stories first, before I can start a new one. But just to let you all know, there will be a sequel. Thank you all for reading this story, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll be back eventually. While I'm off this story, you might as well look at my other stuff. :)**

**TTFN TA TA FOR NOW**

**~Tori**


	26. Author Note 2 READ!

This is completely an author's note. Okay, I have received reviews over the past few months telling me how much people hated me ending/thought it was too sad/etc. It's called I lost interest in the story and had no idea how to end it. So, I know I said I was going to make a sequel...but I'm **not **going to. I will however, rewrite the ending to satisfy the people out there who hate it so much. It will just be a new chapter on this, after this one. So there will be two endings, the original and the rewrite. It will not be posted immediately because I am going on vacation and need to update my other fanfictions first. Thank you to all who read this story and have complimented my writing, I appreciate it. O tell you the truth, I have not watched Ben 10 at all this season. I don't even know how AF ended. That is all, and thanks again. Hopefully the upcoming rewrite will satisfy everyone. And please don't think I was trying to be rude in this, I sincerely was not. Thanks again.

~Tori


End file.
